


I’ll be okay.

by pointshootsmile



Series: The best fic I’ve ever made [1]
Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fuck John, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I call Swagger Vivian later on, I promise it isn’t as bad as it looks, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Short Chapters, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting, War, Zombies, long fic, no one likes you John, possible ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 23,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: Swagger’s 750K video gave me inspiration, now look at where we are.This takes place in an au where another world war breaks out, let’s hope all, if not most, of the boys survive.I’m not tagging the ships until they get together. But I’ll hint a fuckin’ lot.This is a weird fic but I like it.Two chapters a week probably.





	1. Chapter 1

Swagger shivered as he sat at his desk, Jay and Cam joking and Mason seriously asking if he was in a gunfight. He couldn’t reply to Zuckles’ question, just say he wanted to play another match, he readied up and forced himself into one, this was going to be a long night.

”Swagger?” A familiar voice piped up. _Didn’t Cam leave? Whatever._

”Mmph?” Only a noise of questioning could leave his mouth, he didn’t want to speak, he was still in a state of shock.

”What happened?” Cam mumbled into the mic,trying not to startle his friend.

”Ya know how Zuck is  _really_ gullible?” Swagger huffed “That really wasn’t a joke.”

Cam just sat back against his chair making scared and confused noises. He could hear him scramble for something to grab, _why was he concerned? I’m fine._

”I’m okay Fitz!” Swagger laughed into his microphone, helmet clicking against it.

”No No No Swagger you are not okay!” Cam yelled at him, guess the not startling thing was out of the window.

Swagger spent around 23 minutes calming Fitz, _why am I not freaking out? I was the one who got shot! Why am I so calm?_

”Hey, hey, it’s okay buddy, I’m fine!” Swagger chuckled softly “I patched up my arm and I think the bleeding has stopped! I’ve barely lost anything!” 

“Bleeding?!” Fitz screamed as Mason entered the chat, noticing the two were still there.

Swagger sighed and explained everything, stumbling around his own words trying to not shock them, or scare them further because at that point the both of them were generally very upset and confused.

He declared he was leaving and needed to sleep, disconnecting from the chat was probably the most peaceful thing he had done that night. Rubbing his eyes and removing his helmet, Swagger slipped into bed, the soft sheets against his skin was so nice, especially after recent events. He just wanted to fall asleep, forever.

* * *

As the next morning rolled around, Swagger could only describe what he was feeling as “empty”, just melancholic vibes surrounding him and his home.

He flopped down in front of the computer and opened Discord.

_**Fitz:** how r u doing? I know it’s early but you seemed really upset_

_**Swaggersouls:** I’m okay but do you wanna play like CSGO or w/e?_

** _Fitz:_ ** _sure_

the two played together for a while, laughing sweetly and making filthy jokes.

“It’s so nice having you around Cam.” Swagger sighed as they entered another match. 

“I know!” Cam jokingly boasted, but honestly it was nice having him around, to just talk to him was the best thing Swagger had ever felt.

 


	2. Call me, stall me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is scared, Zuckles is tired and Toby’s useless. The chapter that revolves around Cam’s phone.

Cam repeatedly messaged Swagger throughout the day, just checking in. He wasn’t sure why he worried so much, he cared was all. He only got simple replies, this was Swagger, though, he was either the physical embodiment of anger or super chill. They almost all included the word “sorry”. 

Fitz wasn’t sure why, he just kept apologising for nothing. 

* * *

“Cam,” Mason groaned as he picked up the phone “better be important cunt it’s three in the morning.” 

“Yeah yeah it’s important.” Fitz wheezed in between heavy breaths “I’m just so fucking worried about Swagger.” 

“Alright, tell me what’s wrong.”

The two had what could be considered a lengthy chat, only ending when Zuckles went back to sleep. Cam still wasn’t anywhere near calm, in fact he was worse off for the most part. 

* * *

 

About half an hour later his phone started ringing. _Toby?_ He should’ve been asleep but what did Cam care he was so concerned he needed someone.

“Hey Cam can I send you something gross?” Toby blurted out before Cam could even say hello.

”What?” Fitz grunted, a slight hint of anger in his tone.

”I said, can I show you something gross!” Toby repeated “Swagger thinks he has an infection and I want your opinion.”

 _Oh god. Oh god no._ That was the last thing Cam wanted to see, but he didn’t want to kill Swagger by not saying anything. Fitz let out a gentle  _sure_ before clicking the file in his Discord PM’s from Toby.

Christ it was disgusting! Swagger needed to go to his local doctor’s surgery or something like that.

”Tell him he needs to get it checked out.” Cam huffed into the phone.

”Hey Fitzie is everything okay?” Toby quickly turned serious despite the nickname. He payed close attention to the way Cam would constantly sigh, how he sounded like he just saw someone die and it was almost obvious he was shaking on the other end.

”Fine.” The other snapped. Honestly he expected a fun, nice, early in the morning chat with his good friend Johnontheradio. What he got just made him worse.

”Is second hand PTSD a thing?” Toby jokingly asked, a hint of genuine concern in the way he spoke.

”I don’t think so.” Cam said calmly as he swung himself upside down so his legs were resting on the back of his couch and his head was hanging off. “If this is about me and the Swagger thing it’s okay I’m fine just worried.”

“Right.” Toby gently put it, as though he was trying not to scare away a wild deer. But that’s basically how Fitz felt right now, a deer in the headlights.

”Fortnite?” Cam asked softly, getting up from his couch slightly light headed.

”Okay.” Toby sighed into the phone while walking to his computer. _He’ll feel better soon_ _._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uh like I said, basically every ship.


	3. A nice game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys play some games. It’s fun for most of them.
> 
>  
> 
> NEW IBO EVERY SATURDAY

“I’m telling you that someday we won’t even need real girls!” Swagger joked into the microphone, he was probably serious to be honest.

The lot of them had been playing CS:GO all day at that point, well the lot of them being: John, Smitt, Jay, Cam himself and Swagger who he had not stopped texting in the past five days.

Cam couldn’t focus, everyone kept teasing him about his odd obsession with Swagger.

 _I’m not obsessed with him._  Fitz thought “I’m not obsessed with him I just worry!” He tried to seem like he was playing along but he was pissed off, until Swagger spoke up.

”Who cares if he thinks I need a little more care!”  _A little? More like a medical team!_ “Either way he’s my friend and if he wants the D then he’s gotta get in line!”  _Way to ruin the moment Swagger._

“Yeah but who’s gonna tell John Smitt isn’t into guys?” Cam snorted back at them.

”Who says I’m not?!” Smitty joked and stood right next to John in game.  _Now my revenge, great!_

Cam had given up and reluctantly accepted the teasing at that point, in fact joining in at some points. 

Five matches in, 3 wins, Swagger seems high, Toby's here now, shooting  _chickens?_ This was Toby though, who actually gave a crap.

"Hey Fitz you haven't said anything in a while."

 _hm? that was John, oh._ "Yeah I'm okay just not in a talkative mood."  _good response jackass._

John audibly shrugged and went back to his nonsensical remarks shared with their friends. 

This was okay.

* * *

Swagger yawned and reached for his helmet as he stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and gently putting it on.

_Medical time_ _._

Cam insisted he needed the infection on his arm checked out, sure he was right but Swagger didn’t wanna listen. He wanted to leave it up to the professionally unprofessional, himself. His diagnosis? Fine. Seriously he’s one person who gave a fuck.

* * *

”Mr..... Erm?”

“Souls.” Swagger finished off that last part for his doctor,  _who gave this bitch a degree in judging names?_ Fuck it he just needed a diagnosis.

”Well Mr.Souls,” The doctor went on “we need to clean this and treat it immediately!”

”Cool.”

”Now if you would follow me.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

END BC IM LAZY


	4. In the background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay, Mason and John talk about what’s happened. It doesn’t go well.

Mason pinched his nose bridge and groaned at the other two.

”Swagger is okay you cunts.” He loudly sighed, giving up on his anxiety ridden friends.

John took a long puff of his vape and opened his mouth to speak into his microphone, nothing but smoke coming out. He put it down oddly forcefully and snarled at Mason.

Jay made a noise of confusion and looked up, he had spaced out while Mason and John had began arguing, to be honest that was a good thing. The other two were now aggressively yelling at each other, the only reasonable one surprisingly being Mason.

"Could you two calm down?" Jay softly spoke, discord almost not picking it up. John and Mason quieted down immediately, it was the first time Jay had spoken in an hour. 

"You alright?" John calmly asked, fiddling with his vape again. He spread himself out against his desk, letting out a loud "hmph." as he did so.

Jay made a sound to confirm he was alright, tapping his fingers lightly. 

“Sorry for being a cunt.” Mason spoke up, he had realised yelling was  _probably_ the wrong thing to do there and wanted to fix it.

All three seemed to have calmed down at last, that was definitely for the better.

* * *

 

”John!” Smitt yelled as his friend told another filthy joke “I was gonna say that!”

”I’m sorry that I read your mind.” John laughed, proud of his sarcastic response.

The two had been talking all afternoon, rambling about something or other every so often. They would switch between video call and regular audio call, John’s favourite was video because he got to see Smitty’s face, the soft brown hair that made him feel safe. The Canadian boy was almost like his second home. He was _perfect_ in John’s eyes.  There was nothing about Smitt that he  _didn’t_ love. 

His mind was getting off track and he hadn’t been paying attention for a while.

”John?”

”Huh?” John responded unconciously, still not paying attention.

”Earth to John?”

”Hm? Oh yeah what Smitt?” He huffed as he picked up his vape.

”I was saying,” Smitty repeated himself “what if we were dating?”

”Well-uh-well I-I guess we’d-heh-we’d definitely amuse our adoring fans.” John seemed impressed at his own ability to go from awkward to sarcastic so quickly.

”I guess it’d be okay.” Smitty chuckled, John could hear him smiling halfway through his sentence.  _Beautiful._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHAT’S GAYYY


	5. better than last week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swagger's health has improved significantly, everyone is honestly a lot better.  
> Have some nice boys!!

"Cam what the fuck is that shuffling?" Swagger asked as they entered another CS:GO match.

"Toby come here!" Fitz yelled in response, waving is hand at his lurking friend.

Toby walked over curiously, a light smile on his face. His eyes half-lidded, looking at Cam softly. He peered over at the monitor.

”What’s up?” Toby asked, ruffling Cam’s hair.

”Oh it’s just your  _boyfriend_ ~.” Swagger teased as Toby slipped the headset on to say hello.

”He isn’t my boyfriend Swagger.” Toby groaned, yes he was around Cam’s place a lot, but did that really mean anything? No it didn’t.

”Oh fuck Toby sorry.” Swagger chuckled awkwardly, he fiddled with his mic and looked down at his keyboard.

”I’ll leave you to this.” Toby sighed, he felt a gentle touch on his arm as he walked away, a small apology leaving Cam’s mouth along with it. The soft touch on his arm was enough to make him smile again.

* * *

 

Mason laughed at something John had babbled to them. Swagger letting out a low chuckle, he glanced at the bandage on his left arm.

”By the way Swagger,” Mason said softly, almost inaudible because of the aggressive keyboard clicks and yelling. “are you okay?”

”I’m fine!” Swagger brushed off the obviously concerned man.

”Just checking in.” Mason replied, continuing his conversation with John and Smitty.

Swagger fiddled with the bandage, staring down at his arm. He put a hand to his head, finally noticing that he had a fever and wasn’t just playing to long. He sighed and gave the others his goodbyes for the night after that match.

He noticed his phone buzzing quietly on his bedside table, Swagger picked it up and answered.

”Toby?” Swagger yawned into the phone, rubbing his eyes.

”Hey Swagger,” Toby coughed back “so I have Cam here and he seems depressed what do I do?”

”Ask him if he’s okay, pay attention to what he says, if he says anything worrying don’t freak out.” Swagger sleepily huffed at Toby, his eyes constantly flitting between his bed and his desk.  _I could edit..._  

“Thank you, goodnight.” Toby said gently, turning off the call.

”So?” Cam asked. “Is he okay?”

”Fine Fitzy.” Toby pulled Cam close, reaching his arm up to pet his hair.

Cam relaxed into the hug. It was comforting, sweet. It made him feel  _safe._  

“Why do you call me ‘Fitzy’ by the way?” Cam continued questioning his friend.

”Because it’s cute.” Toby laughed, leaning his forehead into Cam’s chest.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short I wrote this in a day (btw three possible chapter days now still one a week) (Friday, Saturday and Sunday)


	6. Carry us home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys fuck off and do dumb shit for a while.  
> I like Weathers n they inspired the title.  
> This chapter is (of course) set during some random con in America bc I’m useless and don’t memorise dates.  
> “I’m gonna stop being a bitch and write krii7y!” I say, opening up new chapter, prepared to write Swyoz and Swuckles (idk the ship name but look it’s funny)

“Christ it’s so nice to see you tall bastards.” Swagger smiled as they arrived at the hotel.

”It’s not _our_ fault you’re a short asshole!” John elbowed Swagger and chuckled softly.

They spent a few hours sorting out the rooms and then decided to head out for the night.

* * *

 

The lot of them were way too busy talking among themselves to pay attention to what was going on, making Cam walk into a telephone pole.

”What the fuck?!” He yelled pressing a hand against his forehead. A few tiny spots of blood, he had walked directly into the box.

”Cam dude you’re bleeding.” Swagger pointed out as though it weren’t obvious.

Toby assured him it was fine and pulled a pack of tissues out of his pocket, pressing one against the scratch. He payed so much attention to not hurting Cam further, despite it only being a  _scratch_ , the care was sweet, making Swagger wish he had that sort of friendship with someone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, “You okay?” The owner of the hand asked.

It was John, oh.

”Fine, just bored.” Swagger yawned, meeting John’s soft gaze. 

John moved his hand from Swagger’s shoulder to his back pocket, sliding it in casually and resting his hand there. He suggested something dumb to do, gaining a smile out of him. The way John looked at Swagger, it  _melted_ him, as though he understood everything he was thinking, it was always great to see his friends.

Cam whacked him on the back of the head and told them to hurry up. Swagger fiddled with his arm bandage for a moment and then ran after them. 

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel around 5AM Mason was  _very_ excited to see Swagger.

”Aw hey Swags! How are you how is everything?” He rambled on, Swagger waited for him to finish, softly looking up at the younger.

”I’m good Mason, why are you so excited?” He smiled at Mason, the patience Swagger had for him was immeasurable.

The two chatted for a while until Swagger brought up the time they got back, he  _definitely_ needed a nap.

Mason apologised and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

 _Stupid kid, love him though._ Swagger thought as he drifted off. To be honest that was how everyone felt, like Mason was basically the kid they were babysitting who was actually kinda cool.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swagger’s gay - the IBO chapter.


	7. Worried about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t Swagger Toby.” Cam whispered, pulling his friend off to the side.  
> “What the fuck do you mean?” Toby groaned in a hushed tone matching Cam’s. “Of course it’s Swagger.”  
> “This, isn’t, him.” Cam almost repeated himself, he shook Toby and grabbed his shirt, looking infinitely more stressed.
> 
> Uhhhhhhh look I got bored??? Who doesn’t want an element of the supernatural in a fic!

The laughing between them would never cease, not even if something serious arose, they’d made that obvious.

”And so I’d kicked the guy after he tried to fucking eat my leg!” Mason yelled, breaking down giggling afterwards.

”Dude we get so fucked when we’re baked oh my god.” Swagger chuckled, leaning against his friend and looking at him softly.

Cam’s eyes kept wandering to Swagger, he tried to distract himself.  _look at the door, your phone, Toby, something._ Nothing worked, his mind would stray back to that dead eyed gaze that replaced Swagger’s usual soft, caring eyes.

Toby rested his hand on Cam’s, giving him the  _I don’t know what’s wrong but I want to know_ look. Cam shrugged in response to his friend’s motherly nature.

He got Cam to stand up and watched how he uncomfortably shuffled, wanting to say something but unable to get it out.

”Well?” Toby huffed, glaring at him.

“This isn’t Swagger Toby.” Cam whispered, pulling his friend off to the side.  
“What the fuck do you mean?” Toby groaned in a hushed tone matching Cam’s. “Of course it’s Swagger.”  
“This, isn’t, him.” Cam almost repeated himself, he shook Toby and grabbed his shirt, looking infinitely more stressed.

Toby watched his friend go from slightly leaning over to a standing straight up position, face turning from worry to anger in a matter of milliseconds.

Cam rested his hand on Toby’s shoulder, opening his mouth to speak. He shut it almost immediately after and walked off to the alcohol cupboard.  _If Toby didn’t believe him, maybe John would._

* * *

Swagger laughed and punched Mason in the arm, anytime he tried to look him in the eyes he darted his face away.

Mason brought his hands to Swagger’s face and whipped it towards his own, near breaking his neck in the process.  _His eyes._ They were dark, clouded over, silver. He heard Cam yelling about this earlier, the other time it was fainter, almost like he was crying.

”Swags?” Mason asked, still holding his friend’s face in place.

”Yeah?” Swagger’s expression didn’t change, in fact, he seemed emotionless.

Mason carelessly addressed everything weird, listing off one after the other, yelling at some brief points. Swagger would chuckle occasionally, then return to that robotic state, honestly scaring Mason.

”Right...” Swagger groaned “I’m gonna go, hang out with Smitty.”

”Later.” Mason suspiciously looked at him as he said it, taking another sip from his soda.

_i don’t know what Cam’s onto, but he’s right about something._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s rushed I didn’t wanna have a late chapter, I was out today (Saturday.)


	8. Knock knock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tall ones are suspicious of the midgetTM and Toby is sick of their shit.
> 
> Angst and almost Smii7ysouls time assholes.

John walked over to his anxiety ridden friends, Cam and Mason. He listened to them natter on about how  _that wasn’t swagger._

they were most likely wrong and for that reason John ignored them. That was until today.

”Hey John.” The two blankly state in unison before heading back to their insane ramblings.

“No no I mean it, his eyes are  _dead_.” Mason grumbled, he gripped Cam’s arm hard.

Cam moved his arm and ruffled his short brown hair, he nodded in agreement and asked John what he thought, going from hunched over and nervous to his usual ‘taller and smarter than you’ self.

John shrugged, he questioned where Smitty was after, he was meant to be with them but he hadn’t seen the boy all day. The others all said they hadn’t seen him, Toby bringing up he was probably getting snacks from the store with Swagger. This made Cam and Mason give each other a suspicious look and pried Toby to tell them which store they were at. Toby however groaned at them and clarified he didn’t actually know. John settling on sending his friend another text.

* * *

”Smit,” Swagger started, knocking a box of sugary cereal into the basket full of snacks they had gotten, preparing for when most of them get high later that night.

Smitty nodded, picking up another case of beer and inspecting it. Swagger proceeded asking questions things that were almost entirely science-fiction, as though he were affected by some of them.

For about the fifth time that morning Swagger announced he was leaving to go vomit, clarifying he was just feeling sick lately.

This however was not the case, chunks of some odd blue substance coming up with regular food and stomach acid. Afterward he went to the mirror of the shitty public bathroom, inspecting that grey colour that had taken to his irises. His eyes were now bloodshot, he hadn’t slept since the vomiting began. He should tell the guys, was something a normal person would think. Swagger planned to sort this out on his own however. 

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short I’ve been really busy lately.


	9. Smile for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat of nuclear war boomed from Mason’s television, he wasn’t listening, he was too caught up on his last interaction with a certain friend. An interaction that would have a dramatic change on his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague emetophobia at the end.

“As I said,” Cam groaned as he clicked at his keyboard “the world is fucked.”

Mason sighed out a half baked insult about some random political party, they were young, why did they need to discuss this.

Cam noticed Mason’s lazy behaviour, he wouldn’t do much at all, not since he saw the friend they had become suspicious of since yesterday. Mason’s fingers would run across his lips, breathless sighs that were almost like a soft moan. _What had Swagger done to Mason?_

He did it again, fingers running over the slightly agape lips, sighing in a moan-like manner, this time it wasn’t just a sigh, it was a name.

”Swagger...” Mason sighed out as he touched his lips again, he was stuck on the shorter, something had happened the previous night he had discussed with no one, he  _couldn’t_ tell anyone.

This made Cam spin around his chair a little too quickly, making him fall off of it. 

“What did Swagger do?!” He yelled as he got up, Cam was still dizzy from the spin.

Mason stumbled over his words as he explained what had happened, Swagger had pinned him to the wall, came up to him with a low voice. He babbled about his eyes, the chunks of blue.... meat? In his vomit. Everything that concerned them about Swagger and more.

Cam nearly fell over as he strode over to Mason, quietly grumbling something about not spinning on his chair ever again, he questioned Mason about the dramatic lip thing, not really getting a response.

”It’s just a thing I do.” Mason murmured as he looked at his feet, holding his hands close to his chest.

Cam groaned out a quick ‘retard’ before walking away, if Mason wouldn’t answer that last question, Swagger  _would_.

* * *

”Cam!” Swagger excitedly said, holding back a gag immediately after.

“Swagger what the everloving fuck did you do to my Mason.” Cam groaned as stared down at Swagger, his gaze more dead than his friend’s in that moment.

Swagger gave up the story, well, the story he told Mason. This pissed Cam off to the greatest extent, making him yell about the sighing and lip touching. This left Swagger bewildered, he had done nothing but ruffle his hair and asked him not to cut it. The both of them stood confused, Cam repeatedly accusing Swagger of things he would never do.

Cam pulled Swagger’s face up by his hair, earning a yelp out of the shorter. He glared deep into the grey eyes that had plagued his mind the past few days. Swagger awkwardly twitched and attempted to pull out of the uncomfortable situation, resulting in Cam grumbling and pushing him away.

”I’ll believe you,” Cam mumbled with a low, teasing tone in his voice. “for now at least.”

Swagger leaned against the wall, his face flushed a dusty pink, he ran a hand through his own hair and sighed. The same as Mason, fingers over the lips, gentle sigh. Unfortunately, his was followed by a gag, a cough and a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I made it gay????


	10. Spring and a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is Mason afraid of the storm?” There was a fucking storm where I live and it was so bad it wiped out my WiFi so I got inspired. Mason just fit I guess.

“Aw yeah spring is hot as well here Swags!” Mason excitedly babbled as he walked Swagger around the blistering heat of New Zealand.

“But you said-“ Swagger was quickly cut off by Mason continuing his rambling, losing himself in the taller’s rushing around and laughing.

They finally got back to Cam’s and still did not separate, rather opting to just talk for a while. Everyone had become less suspicious, aside from Cam, when Swagger openly explained his situation, in fact, it made Mason more curious.

* * *

 

Lightning. It struck loud and fast. Knocking out by the looks of things the entire town’s power. Mason quickly pushed himself towards Swagger, screaming in surprise. Cuddling up against the shorter, looking terrified. Swagger jolting at Mason almost pushing him over.

“You okay Mace?” Swagger breathed softly, stroking Mason’s short hair.

Mason shook his head and dug his face into Swagger’s shirt, letting out quiet sobs. Swagger mumbled out sweet words, assuring him it would be okay, a dusty pink coating his face. 

_Bzzzzzt_  


Swagger checked his phone and looked at the discord message. Thank god for 4G, it was James. 

** James: ** **** Swags u good? We havnt talked in like a week???

** Swagger:  ** sorry hgdhddfd im fine just been busy in stralia jffdghdhg

“S-Swagger?” Mason mumbled against him, only just gaining the shorter’s attention as he messaged James.

Swagger looked down at him and gave him a small noise of acknowledgement, telling James  he had to go and putting his phone away.

The younger only made grumbly noises and started looking embarrassed, tightly holding Swagger’s shirt like it was the last thing he’d ever touch.

”What?” Swagger confusedly asked, stroking a hand through Mason’s hair.

”N-nothing.” Mason sniffled and turned to one of the small candles Cam lit.

Swagger quietly babbled about the candles, the soft light illuminating them. If it wasn’t Mason he was holding he would have found this romantic, sweet, loving. Alas, it was Mason softly crying into his shirt. 

That happened to be the moment Cam rushed in and said he could get food. No one really cared, Toby nodding at the taller one dragging him along by the wrist. He gave the two sat on the floor a confused look when they just shrugged at him and walked away, still dragging Toby around uncomfortably.

 

* * *

Later that night Mason had finally drifted off, he was still tightly holding Swagger, but now they were laying down. The storm still went strong, making Swagger’s time cuddling the younger and looking at the window more interesting. 

He sighed and ruffled Mason’s hair, pulling his phone out and taking a picture. After he sent it to the group chat and saved the image to his phone he fell into yet another dreamless sleep, giving him another reason to not enjoy this almost alien experience he was having. At least the vomiting calmed whenever he was with Mason.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a day late dvddgfdsgfscgfd


	11. When it rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff and storm stuff???? I can’t give a real summary so just take it and run like the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late again so Krii7y for yoooouuuuu

Mason woke up still in Swagger’s arms, he didn’t get scared and jump away like most would, no, he leaned closer yet didn’t go back to sleep. The storm was still going, he was still terrified.

”You’re awake Mace?” Swagger quietly yawned , turns out the cuddling was a conscious decision.

Mason nodded his head and smiled softly at the shorter, jokingly mumbling out “no homo” to piss him off. Swagger smirked and ruffled Mason’s hair, hand coming down to rest on his hip. They watched the storm roar on, the strikes of lightning making Mason dig his face into the hoodie Swagger pulled away from him briefly to put on. He leaned into Swagger, his face softening as Swagger started stroking his hair. The two looked up at the American and Canadian spinning into the living room excitedly, Smitty cupping John’s face in his hands, John’s hands resting on Smitty’s hips. Swagger made a snide remark about the way they were almost kissing yet not quite.

”What you wanna watch them make out Swags?” Mason chuckled a bit too loudly, nuzzling his face into Swagger’s side.

Smitty kissed John on the cheek to prove some point, really even he didn’t know, he just wanted to. John mocked Swagger for insulting their closeness and removed his hand from Smitty’s hip to point at Mason comfortably smiling against him, Swagger began lovingly rubbing circles into Mason’s side with his thumb and letting out a legitimately offended gasp, gagging after that and pulling close the bucket he kept by him for when he did vomit. Smitty made a gagging noise himself and suggested to John they continue their dancing about outside of the living room, where the two idiots lay most of the day.

* * *

When the lightning had slowed to purely thunder and rain Mason was the first to get up, he sat up, nuzzled his face into Swagger’s hair briefly and walked off to bother Cam.

”That’s an issue...” Swagger mumbled as he looked at blue and green filled bucket, the meat had started having a similar look to his inner thighs and lower back, his skin had turned blue and felt rough, canines sharpening along with his darkened bloodshot eyes, he felt better when with Mason.

* * *

John and Smitty weren’t the only ones partaking in rainy day lovefests, in fact Cam seemed rather attached to Toby, physically. His arms were wrapped around the shorter’s waist, smiling into his blond hair, arms unlocking so he could slide his fingers up and down Toby’s sides, making the shorter giggle quietly. Toby was peacefully resting on the couch leaning over the back of it watching John and Smitty be a little too physical with each other. 

That was when Cam struck, he loved hearing those sweet giggles come from Toby. Leaning down to rest his head on Toby’s shoulder, smirking and tickling the poor boy. Toby laughed suddenly and attempted to push Cam away, John giving them a wolf whistle and Smitty laughing at his friend. Smitty leaned up and whispered to Cam Toby had told him he has a sensitive neck and continued leaning into John filled with complete glee. Toby’s face flushed a deep red as Cam experimentally kissed his neck, elbowing him lightly and returning to his giggling. Now everyone was in fits of laughter, poking fun at the fact Toby, does in fact, have a sensitive neck. The lot of them returned to their constant closeness and idiotic joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Gay:The fucking chapter


	12. All I am, is a man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweater weather - The Neighbourhood. Today’s title inspiration.  
> Mason isn’t okay.  
> The past three chapters take place after LA.

Mason grumbled as he rose from his spot in the guest bed, shoving a sleeping Swagger off of him. He smiled at the smaller groaning and whining, trying to grab Mason and pull him back. Mason flicked his face and walked away.

He didn’t bother putting clothes on, rather opting to walk around half naked. He greeted Cam as he stalked around the kitchen, whacking out random foods and looking at what he wanted to make. Mason just threw himself at Cam’s couch, saying good morning quietly. 

“So LA...” Cam sighed and looked at his friend.

”So LA.” Mason echoed his words, sadly looking at the floor.

Cam patted his back and smiled, Mason looked up at him and tried not to break down in tears. Cam pulled him close and hugged him, Mason repeating that he missed Cam most while he sobbed into said man’s shoulder. Cam was going to die because of how bad he felt for the kid, it wasn’t his fault he was so overwhelmed.

* * *

Swagger pried at Mason and Jay for information on their trip, mainly Jay as Mason had said he didn’t want to talk about it. Soon enough Matt was calling Jay over and for the millionth time, it was just them. 

Swagger smiled at his friend, not knowing what to say, Mason on the other hand was very talkative. Beginning to actually laugh and smile, his signature idiocy returning. This surprised Swagger as he had been unresponsive and cold all day, hell at one point he was poking his thumb on one of Swagger’s canines to prove a point. 

“Didn’t you say at one point you might be bi?” Swagger asked, trying to tread lightly on the topic.

”Yeah I guess I did,” Mason shrugged and grinned at Swagger “it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Swagger nodded and moved onto another thing, most likely something he saw on Twitter, the two continued being inseparable and talking.


	13. I don’t wanna be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less hinting more confirming it at this point?  
> Like I said, ships will be in this fic I’m just not tagging them till they get together.

Mason dug his face into his pillow, he had a  _huge_ problem. The gray eyes that used to freak him out had become warm, welcoming. Letter jackets and Hawaiian shirts forced smiles out of him, even on his worst days, Swagger was his problem.

He couldn’t stop thinking about him, not once. It was unhealthy, the smiles that forced themselves onto his face, this wasn’t a crush, Mason had  _no_ romantic interest in Swagger, at least he’d convinced himself to believe such. 

* * *

Swagger had a similar issue, his problem however was that the others encouraged it. They had spurred him on to ask Mason if he felt the same. Swagger would blow off their desperate, fan girl like, pleas, ignoring them and continuing his friendship as normal.

* * *

 “Hey Swags...” Mason grumbled as he looked softly at the other through is computer screen.

Swagger made a noise of acknowledgement and yawned, he was tired as all hell.

“Can I steal some clothes?” He calmly asked, as though he wasn’t planning to, as he said, steal Swagger’s clothes.

Swagger shrugged and said next time they were together he could drop him off a jacket or two and about a dozen old shirts. Mason’s face went a dusty pink, he smiled and thanked him. Swagger cracked his fingers and yawned again, a soft sigh leaving the Australian. 

“I should go to bed, I’ll talk to you on my phone.” Swagger smiled and waved as he switched the call off.

He twirled around his room slightly and sighed loudly as he fell back first onto his bed, picking up his phone quickly reopening discord.

* * *

"Swaaaaaaagerrrrrrr~?” Mason breathed as he watched his friend slowly fade into sleep.

When you’re tired, you’re tired, and so, Swagger fell asleep. He was half way through a sentence and drowsily mumbling at Mason with a cute half lidded gaze. Mason shook his head and watched his chest rise and fall. Mindlessly mumbling out ‘love you’ as he clicked off the call to go to bed himself.


	14. The one where there’s a new main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameskii’s a main character now... this chapter is made to just... enforce that... also Swagger’s in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start chapters and finish them on the day they’re due

Swagger let out a groan as he got up. “Fuck my fucking arm god I hate this.” He moved to his computer slowly and saw a message from James.

**Jameskii:** _wanna play VR chat_

**Swaggersouls:**   _hgggdftddgdgrfdfsfdgfv y not_

Swagger ran around in game fucking shit up with James for a few hours, later getting a text from Mason. It was a simple ‘hi’ signalling he just wanted to talk.

”Hey Mason just messaged me!” Swagger happily announced. “Wanna say hi?” 

James shrugged and flipped Swagger off in game, the American doing a jokingly offended gasp in return. Mason soon joined their call and got Swagger to do screen share so he could see what was going on.

* * *

Cam groaned as Mason rambled to him about Swagger, sure he was happy they were best friends basically but this was beyond the joke. It was like a crush at this point. 

Fitz listened nonetheless, Mason soon getting bored and saying he was going to go do some dumb shit for Snapchat.

* * *

”You’ve seen my face!” Swagger yelled at James. 

“No I have not!” James laughed at Swagger, looking intently at the helmet. 

Swagger sighed and groaned as he took the helmet off. “This good?” 

James smiled and nodded, making a ‘why my pp hard’ joke. The little mumble of it made Swagger laugh loudly. 

The two resumed talking and playing games, jokes constantly being brought up with memes and demonetisation. If they were streaming they’d be banned, good thing they weren’t.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James pp hard


	15. A little talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam talks to Mason, the conversation kind of goes to shit.  
> In this au Cam’s a bit sensitive to loud sudden noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting gay

Mason hissed as he picked up the call, glaring at Fitz’s discord icon. 

“Masie?” He asked calmly. “Are You alright?” 

Mason grumbled and huffed out that he was okay, ignoring the concern in Cam’s voice. Cameron was obviously picking up on his behaviour, he was pissy with everyone,  _especially_ Swagger. Cam wouldn’t shut up, he demanded he knew why Mason was behaving like this. 

“Is this about Swagger?” Cam questioned. “What are you into him?” He tapped his desk, fidgeting a lot. 

Mason shouldn’t have been as offended as he was. “I am  _not_ into Swagger.” He snarled, slamming his fist on his desk. 

Cam jumped and got scared, immediately apologising, voice shaky. Mason realised his mistake and said sorry for the sudden aggression. Cam shrugged it off and sighed, saying he was going to leave. 

“Bye Cam.” Mason grumbled, clicking off of discord and opening Fortnite, playing solos and regretting being alive. 

* * *

It had been about five hours since the call and Mason still unhappy with what happened. Switching between discord and games had gotten boring, he desperately needed something to do. That was the time Mason started thinking, about anything and everything it didn’t matter as long as it kept him occupied. 

“Maybe I am into Swagger?” Mason said to no one, suspiciously eyeing his hands as though they had the answer. He let his hands fall to his face, muffling somewhere between a yell and a groan. 

Mason slowly nodded off, still laying on his back on his bed, hands falling from his face to his sides. Sleep became all he knew those days, refusing to let him out of bed. 

He needed help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 20 chapters some shit happens that’ll make ya sob


	16. Your friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -dabs- hey look it’s Ohm! Oh why is Smii7y screaming? Oh Ohm is cute.  
> Oh uhhh idk how to make Ohm look so he just has the bunny ears hoodie and blindfold I guess.  
> I can’t write Ohm I’m sorry.

Cam bounced up and down as he saw his friends, Smitty walking with John, Mason almost phasing into Swagger with how quick he got to him. 

“Calm down!” Toby laughed at Cam, not listening to his own advice as he saw Matt getting out of an Uber with Jay. 

Fitz shooed away his friend and ran to Jay, practically picking up the other kiwi as he hugged him. Jay didn’t care he was almost being squished by Cam, smiling happily at him. 

Toby went over to Matt and calmly greeted him, Matt hugged Toby and smiled. They separated and talked for a while. 

Smitty and John walked to them all and smiled, excited to hang out with their friends.

* * *

Swagger was talking about the con when Smitty spoke up, getting cutoff.

then it would be Smitty smiled at his friends and bounced up and down slightly, happily saying. “John I just remembered Ohm is gonna be here!”

  
John grumbled as he noticed the man with the rabbit hoodie, an unfortunate coincidence as it would likely keep Smitty too busy to talk to John. It’s not that he didn’t like Ohm, he just didn’t want to admit he got jealous. 

The two strolled over to him, smiling and waving, as they commonly found themselves doing. Ohm noticed them and grinned, rabbit ears on his hoodie flopping about as he rushed over to them. 

“Nice blindfold.” John smirked as he saw Ohm’s little outfit, honestly he liked it, John was just a natural born asshole. 

“Nice nails.” Ohm retorted and pointed out the little Smii7y coloured fingernails. The three laughed at each other and continued with normal conversation. 

Soon enough the three walked over to the others. 

“That’s Cam, he’s tall, that’s Swagger, he’s small... That’s about it!” Smitty was listing off his friends to Ohm, actively trying to offend them in the process. 

Ohm said his hellos and got comfortable fairly quickly, so did the others, happily talking to John and Smitty’s friend, Smitty mainly interrupting conversations to talk to Ohm. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Ohm


	17. Nightcore cunts club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason’s a stupid fuck who finally accepts his feelings, kind of.

Swagger’s yelling echoed because of his helmet, Mason laughing at him and his random rant. He was on some random topic that made no sense, Matt dropping in at a few points. Mason’s eyes traced over Swagger, a dusty pink coating his cheeks. Cam, being the dad he is, noticed and lightly elbowed Mason. 

“Got a crush there Masie?” The taller laughed, ruffling Mason’s hair. 

“N-“ Mason coughed suddenly “no!” He finally yelled at Cam, fixing his hair and going red. 

Swagger broke away from his loud ramble to ask if the Australian was okay, Mason getting flustered and nodding quickly. Cam’s claim was backed up when Mason’s breath hitched. 

As if by magic Swagger knew exactly what Cam was thinking, face getting red under the helmet, winking at Mason.

* * *

Toby rested a hand on Matt’s, smiling and sighing. Matt smiled back, resting his head on Toby’s shoulder. A comfortable silence falling between them, well, as silent as it could be with the nightcore Mason played boomed loudly from his speakers. 

Jay casually stroked Cam’s hair, Cam purring slightly. The shorter sighed and smirked, Cam yelping as he got his hair pulled out of nowhere. Jay laughed at him, pulling his mask back over his mouth to muffle it. 

Ohm, John and Smitty all shared jokes and stories, Smitty spilling a drink on Ohm after John said something filthy. Ohm giggled and took off his shirt, the Canadian going a soft pink. John snarled and rolled his eyes. 

The lot stuck in their comfort, smiling and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Cam y r Toby n Matt so gay???” Says u  
> “You’ll see cunt.” Says me


	18. Fatherly instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam’s a nosy shit in this one lads and not lads! Welcome to today’s episode of r/madlads but it’s gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey TC look I tried to make it longer

Cam stared at Mason curiously, watching him fiddle about with his phone. To be completely honest Fitz was only like this because he was worried for the shorter. Mason had been suspicious, nervous, mostly around Swagger. Cam’s little crush suspicions never died down, really they had become stronger since Swagger had been acting the same. 

Speak of the devil the 5’8 anger filled cunt was walking over to Mason. He ruffled his hair and started up a conversation, it was probably about nothing. Cam eavesdropped anyway, listening in on their stupid ramblings, he watched Swagger gag and try not to vomit. His grey eyes flash to emerald green and deep sea blue back to grey. It was odd, how Mason ignored all of the weirdness, instead a weirdly love struck gaze was what he gave Swagger. Cam blew it off, still having an underlying feeling that maybe Mason saw Swagger as a bit more than a friend. 

* * *

“Cam c’mon this is like the billionth time you’ve asked me!” Mason whined, going a soft pink, eyes darting back and forth. “I don’t think about Swagger like that.” 

Cam shook his head and grumbled. “Mason, I know you, tell me the truth.” He rested a hand on Mason’s shoulder, looking at him with an unreadable expression, the one a parent gives a child when they know the kid is lying. 

Mason bit his lip and stared at Cam, shoulders dropping and eyes squeezing shut. “Well I’m sure I won’t feel like this for long.” 

The taller gave mason a pitiful look, sighing quietly. He leaned down to give him a hug and mumble that it’s okay to feel that way. The two hugged for a moment, Mason moving away and smiling at Fitz, he lightly punched the taller in the arm and walked off, grabbing his phone and going on Discord. 

* * *

Swagger groaned and lay on the floor, there were plenty of places to sit Swagger just chose to be on the floor really. What he’d give for another storm, another reason to lay with Mason, unfortunately for him the heat was blistering and Mason seemed busy with Cam. He didn’t seem to mind though, as long as he could even talk to the Australian he was happy. Matt walked over and plopped down beside Swagger, sitting cross legged, asking if he was okay. 

“Mmmmmason...” Swagger huffed and put his head in his hands, quietly rambling about the taller. 

Matt tilted his head and happily listened, pulling his phone out, playing on it in the meantime. He nodded along to the sound of Swagger grumbling. There wasn’t much of a point other than the fact he wanted to be near Mason, but Matt didn’t mind, he liked listening to people talk about things, it gave him a better idea on who they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo


	19. Wing size doesn’t matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz basically becomes Mason’s wingman this episode. Also Swagger gay

“I want him but I just-“ Mason cut himself off as he started fucking screaming into a cushion. 

Cam patted his back and told him he’d be okay, humming to some random song playing from the speaker. He zoned out, ignoring Mason’s gay ass screaming to listen to Jay singing. It was beautiful, Toby and Matt were tapping and humming along, creating some sort of wonderful harmony. When Mason was finished his face was red and had a few tear marks, he was mumbling about Swagger and him again. 

“That’s it I’m your fucking wingman, Masie.” The tallest groaned and pulled Mason by his arms so he was sitting on his lap. “First you have to fucking flirt with him though, got it?” 

Mason nodded and wiped his eyes, eagerly listening to the wisdom of Fitz. 

“When he starts getting all gay and flustered you know he wants to do shit alright?” Cam mindlessly continued, doing dramatic hand movements. 

* * *

It was about two in the morning and Swagger felt like he was having a panic attack, he wasn’t high nor drunk for once, so this was new. Only issue was, it wasn’t a panic attack? He was hyperventilating but he wasn’t having troubling thoughts, unless you counted Mason as a troubling thought.

He shook his head when it had finally stopped, getting up and getting water from the kitchen. Mind still on the Australian that lay a bed away from him in that small airbnb, it was like an obsession. He’d babble to Matt, to James, to anyone about Mason, just so he could let out his thoughts. They weren’t explicit or anything, just a bit gay is all. 

“Stupid fucking crush.” Swagger grumbled and went back to bed, finally getting sleep.

 


	20. The shirt doesn’t help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking him out wearing a shirt he gave you? How desperate can Mason be!  
> This one is super gay???

Mason threw a random shirt on out of his bag, turns out it was one of the shirts Swagger gave him. When he pulled it over his head Mason seemed to light up, like god had just told him he was gonna get some good pussy and next time he did drugs it would be a good trip. He slowly walked out of the bathroom with his clothes on, greeting the guys waiting for him, they were all going to go out and fuck about. 

“Jay isn’t it a bit early for nightcore?” Swagger groaned, leaving the bedroom with his hair a total mess, shirt riding up as he stretched. 

Jay laughed and shrugged at him, turning the volume on his phone down. 

The Australian mumbled. “You look cute when you’re tired.” Under his breath, looking down at Swagger lovingly. 

Swagger looked at him and asked what he was saying, Mason squeaking out that it was nothing. The shorter shrugged it off and rummaged around for his clothes, settling on a soft pastel coloured jacket, white shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Taking a pair of shoes he clearly stole from John. Fitz handed him his butterfly pin off of the kitchen counter, smiling at Swagger then at Mason as the American put the pin in his hair. 

“You still have that?” Matt sounded surprised, Swagger shrugging in response. 

* * *

It was... one in the morning? They didn’t know really, their phones were dead, they were wasted as fuck and they were stumbling back to the hotel. So Mason’s drunk mind decided to warn Cam he was going to go ask out Swagger, pulling said helmet wearing stoner to the side and staring down at him. 

“Whaddya-uhhh-need Mace?” He chuckled, noticing Mason was still wearing his shirt. 

Mason took a deep breath, sighing after and giving Swagger a soft look. Instead of asking Swagger out he went on a drunk ramble about  how cute he thought Swagger was. Dumb I know, but it’s still what he went with. Swagger wasn’t really listening, he was staring at Mason’s lips, watching them move into shapes that spat out words and noises at him. He shook his head and put his hands either side of Mason’s face, the taller still not shutting up, his eyes still traced Mason’s face, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

“A-and I don’t-I don’t know...” Mason’s mouth pursed into a pout, Swagger pulling him down and kissing him softly. Mason didn’t react, just kiss back. 

The slow, gentle kiss didn’t last long, Swagger pulling away first and walking over to the others like nothing happened. Mason ran after him and looked like a cherry with how red he was, a small whine falling from his mouth as he caught up with them. Swagger didn’t think much of it and held Mason’s wrist, dragging him forward and running back to the Airbnb with him. 

* * *

Swagger slammed the door shut behind him and groaned. “Sorry I did that I just wanted you to shut-“

Mason cut him off with a kiss, his rough and sudden, hands resting on Swagger’s neck. The shorter’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back, hands moving to Mason’s waist. Mason groaned and pulled away. 

“Shut up and go out with me already.” He gasped, hands moving to cup Swagger’s cheeks. Swagger happily nodded in response, pulling Mason into another kiss. 

The two stood giving each other kisses for a while, taking in the taste of alcohol on their tongues, getting drunk on something other than liquor. 

* * *

“I assume you’ll be needing these?” Cam chuckled and knocked on the door. A box of painkillers in his hand.

Mason answered like he expected and gratefully took the painkillers, he clarified he didn’t have sex with Swagger but  _did_ have a very painful headache. Grumbling and slamming the door behind him. 

That made Fitz burst into fits of laughter, texting the Australian “sure ;)...” despite knowing full well he clearly did not have sex with Swagger. He left moments later and ended up teasing the two for the rest of the day, trying to ignore their totally not obvious hand holding and quick kisses. 

At least they’re happy.

 

 

 


	21. Tear in my heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay’s holding everyone together, there’s panic in the air, this is going to shit.

“Calm down! Everyone please! Matt will be okay!” Jay screamed, kicking Mason from the group call. 

Bombs had been dropped, close to Matt, so close that when they saw the news a flood of messages hit Matt’s inbox. Speak of the devil he had entered the call, mostly quiet, just confirming he was fine. Toby spoke quickly, clearly about to have a panic attack, leaving the call to talk to Matt privately. Jay sighed and returned to calming his friends, Mason returning to the call quietly crying. Swagger speaking up for a moment to try and get Mason to stop. 

Soon everyone split from the call, leaving Cam and Jay alone. 

“Fitz?” Jay breathed shakily, playing with some paper and a pin on his desk. 

“Yeah Jay?” Cam cooed quietly, as if Jay was a small cat he wanted to pet. 

The shorter shook his head and sighed out that he was terrified, that Matt may have been hurt, that anyone of them could’ve been hurt. Fitz stumbled over his words, trying to comfort him the best he could, even if he would most likely fail miserably. Jay felt a little better nonetheless, appreciating the fact he was trying. Jay left the call and messaged Cam he’d be fine, hissing at himself for being so rude. 

 _**Goodguyfitz:  ** _ _u ok?_

_**McCreamy: ** yeah im ok_

the concern was sweet, it made Jay smile even while like this. The idiot dad of the group trying to keep his kids safe. Jay had to admit, he admired Fitz a little too much in some instances but he gave the thoughts no attention. He realised he had gotten lost in his own head again, snapping out of a dreamy state. His thoughts were clouded, giving his wall a thousand yard stare. He was okay, he was sure he’d be okay.

* * *

 

”T-Toby?” Matt croaked. “Turn-turn on your camera pl-please...” 

“Matt!” The other sighed and switched his camera on. “Baby are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying, are you okay?” 

Matt nodded, wiping his eyes and mumbling quietly, refusing to face the camera. Toby assured him he’d be okay, that everything would be okay, that it wouldn’t happen again. The American gave him a broken smile, shocking Toby with the fact he now only had one eye, or what looked like it. He had a bandage over his left eye, Toby let out a quiet gasp, asking if Matt was okay again. Matt nodded, shrugging and saying it won’t heal but he’ll be fine. 

“It does hurt a little but I don’t mind.” Matt sighed. “As-as long as I can still hear you.”


	22. Thank god for guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally makes a return, it’s not for good reason.

“Swagger help-“ James rambled as said man entered the call. 

“James what’s up?” Swagger calmly said as he got sent a video of a grotesque, humanoid thing, so basically a zombie. 

James continued rambling, looking terrified as he explained what happened. He was in a bad state, there were a few splotches of blood on his shirt, tear marks on his face. Swagger tried his best to calm James, ultimately failing. A few minutes later James had quieted, looking down at his floor. The American talked softly, asking about what happened. 

“Th-there was that fucking thing in the video and-and it attacked me.” James’ words were quiet, careful. “S-so I killed it...” 

The American continued trying to comfort James, still not doing very well but trying nonetheless. The other shivered and confirmed that he’d be okay, saying goodbye and leaving the call. Swagger shook his head, typing out a goodbye in the chat. 

* * *

_**The yeet master:** _ _sup u fckn gay babies uegdrderdd james saw a fckn zO MBIE_

**_good guy dick:_ ** **** _wHAT HTS FYCK_

**_retarded cunt:_ ** **** _learn to spell cunt >:( _

Swagger chuckled at the flood of messages, mainly Jay and Mason arguing about nothing. He explained his random addition to the conversation, seeing Matt pop in to say he saw similar things after the bomb hit. Everyone ended up asking about what happened, Matt clarifying he didn’t know much, just that those things were around. They returned to their regular conversations, Swagger ending up in a state of panic trying to find out more. Matt brushed it off, seeming cold, emotionless. The shortest fiddled with his hoodie sleeve, pulling it up to look at the gunshot wound from months ago, it never concerned him until now...

 


	23. No sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the BBS boys of the fic! Also Ohm has a bat don’t ask okay.

John tilted his head, listening to Ohm and Smitty talk as he put down a +4 in their uno game. They had no one else to play with so it was just those three and AI Dusty, or as Ohm and his other friends liked to call it, “Al Dusty.” 

Smitty seemed a bit too interested in Ohm and what he had to say, he brought up the weird shit in the news, the government lying, the beginning of a war that could either kill them all or start a zombie apocalypse. It seemed to have done the second. 

“Yeah I saw one recently, it was terrifying!” Ohm shivered, shaking his head and groaning. “I hit it over the head so it wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“With what? Like a chair or?” Smitty picked up four cards, Ohm proceeding to hit him with a reverse. 

“Just some bat I found, it was laying next to me.” Ohm shrugged. 

The three continued playing uno, John being the winner, jokingly gloating and laughing. Smitty playfully blew a raspberry and called him the worst, Ohm giggling at them. They all slowly left the call to get on with their day, mostly filled with editing as that would be the recording they used. 

* * *

Smitty walked around his kitchen, making a cup of coffee and sitting down to play some of the new Spider-Man game. He sighed to himself and swung through the world, giggling at references and such other things, making stupid jokes every so often. 

After about an hour he stood up and went to do other things, mainly tidy up and do other bits of meaningless housework. He would occasionally talk to his friends for 10 minutes or so, continuing his day as normal. However his night was more panic attacks and worry rather than sleeping and peace. 

“Zombies, of all things, these fucking mutants!” He grumbled into his phone, hearing John sigh back at him. “What? I’m scared okay!” 

“No Smit, dude, I am too.” John groaned, audibly turning in his bed. “I’m just too tired for this right now.” 

Smitty nodded and said goodnight to John, despite it clearly being three in the morning and he planned not to sleep. In all honesty he couldn’t even if he tried, scrolling through Twitter and Instagram with concern, trying to distract himself as the sense of impending doom set in. Soon enough he did pass out, phone landing directly on his chest with a slap. Giving him roughly two hours of sleep. 

 


	24. Full circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new information on the things roaming earth is revealed... there’s a chance someone in the group might be one of them.

“Swagger? Babe?” Mason was shaking, terrified of what’s to come next. “Did you hear the news?” 

Swagger nodded, choosing to remain silent. All bullets from 2016 forward had been laced with an experimental drug, causing the zombies plaguing earth to exist.

”Maybe it didn’t work on you? You haven’t killed anyone!” The Australian seemed to be terrified in that moment, biting his lip and resting his head in his hands. 

The shorter opened his mouth to speak, choosing not to and to rather inspect the old gunshot wound on his left arm. It was a precise shot, as though the man who shot him aimed for it. He directed his attention to the features that changed recently, thinking that it may have been an earlier development that didn’t entirely affect him. Swagger chose not to speak and messaged Mason all of this. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence, one of them occasionally mumbling out a quiet ‘I love you, cunt’. They moved on to playing random games to pass the time, Swagger actually bothering to speak up. As they passed the time the sad awkwardness flew away, resuming their regular gay bullshit. Swagger hoped he’d be okay, Mason just wanted to see him. 

* * *

Loud and gay, that’s how you’d describe their group. However in this instance, Cam was talking about Jay. He was babbling about the other kiwi happily, it was Mason and Swagger all over again, this time Toby took the role of ‘just ask him out’ and Fitz was having none of it. 

Jay on the other hand sighed and mumbled when he talked about the taller, sometimes he’d even stop talking because he’d be lost in thought. Matt was the one he’d talk to, getting soft responses and shitty pickup lines to use. The tumblr name gay baby gang really did fit them at this point. 

Whenever Jay had a video call with Cam his cat would always visit to say hello to the taller, the little feline seemed to like him as much as Jay did, that was nice for the both of them. Fitz didn’t have any pets, however he wished he had a cat so their pets could get along. Then again, maybe Cam just wanted to spend time with Jay.


	25. You’ll find me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay’s running, he’s hiding, he’s terrified. There really is no place like home.

Jay ran as fast as he could, even something as meaningless as groceries became terrifying. His heart pounded out of his chest as he ran towards his home, tears he didn’t know were there dropped from his eyes in that moment between life and death. A walker almost catching him as he slid past the door. Hissing and quickly wiping his eyes, dropping his bags and rushing to his couch. Broken, tired sobs left him as he feared for both his friends, his family’s and his own life. He could hear screams coming from outside, grabbing couch cushions to cover his ears and blasting random nightcored songs to drown it out. 

Bashing on his door wasn’t uncommon, but this time he listened. Mainly because yells of “Are you okay?!” and “Jay! Open up!” came through also. And so he pathetically dragged himself to his door, tears still pouring. 

“What the fuck-no why the fuck are you two here?!” Jay snarled as he saw both Fitz and Toby at his door, Toby holding a large blunt object he couldn’t quite figure out and Cam holding a baseball bat. 

“Us and the rest of the guys are grabbing our things and going to wait out the war...” Cam grimly announced, Toby anxiously nodding along. “We want you to come with us... I want you to come with us.” 

That last sentence drove Jay to quickly nod his head, dragging the other two inside. He got them to explain further, heart pounding as they talked about the situation. Matt had found a wasteland, where no bombs had hit and he doubted they would hit. It was less of a wasteland more of a ghost town, silent, peaceful. That was what disturbed Matt, he needed the loud idiots he was friends with to give him his own twisted sense of peace that he held so close to his heart. Also he missed Toby. 

“Our flight is tomorrow... we bought three tickets for a reason.” Cam nervously smiled, looking at Jay with soft, understanding eyes. 

Jay leaped at the chance to hug Fitz in that moment, wrapping his arms around the taller and trying not to cry more. “Of course I’ll come with you.” 

Toby mumbled something about feeling like a third wheel, Fitz hissing something about Matt back. Jay ignored them, just getting up to pack his bags and wait for the next day.

* * *

And that day came, he traveled to the airport with a heavy heart, a cat and a sinking feeling in his stomach. The flight was long and tiring, he couldn’t sleep. When he saw his cat later he was definitely a lot happier however. Jay met up with Fitz and Mason at the other airport, the two cats meowing from their crates in a form of greeting. Fitz drove them to the place Matt had moved to, it was strangely big, a little run down yes, but almost mansion like. It was abandoned and off the market, that’s how Matt got it. They had to share rooms, Jay didn’t mind. 

“Jay? Want to share a room with me?” Cam suggested, really they had no choice because Matt was with Toby, Mason was with Swagger. 

It turned out the others had came to the ghost town with their pets, it was practically off the map. No houses could be bought, only claimed. Bordie, Ezra and Kugo took over the top floor of an apartment building. John and Smitty finding a smaller house close by. Their other friends scattered around. James’ plans to move to Canada weren’t thrown out of the window just yet however, Swagger had invited him but he chose to wait it out for now. 

Jay found a sense of peace here, hey at least this would make the living fans happy. They always wanted a house full of misfits.

 


	26. A confirmed relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear they’ve confused Swagger.

Matt entered the house, greeting everyone in a depressed tone. He chucked some bags of food and such at the floor walking over to Toby and kissing his cheek. That action ended up confusing Swagger greatly, no one else really cared. 

“Matt? And Toby? Matt are you and Toby-?” He rambled, cold robotic gaze flicking between them, pointing at them both dramatically. 

Toby giggled. “What do you think?” Pulling Matt down and kissing his lips. 

The American happily kissed back, throwing his arms around Toby’s neck. Swagger still mumbling in a confused tone in the background. He got up and stumbled to the kitchen, seeing Mason and nearly launching at him. He let out a dramatic sigh and held Mason’s hand, looking at him blankly. Mason shrugged, giving Swagger a similar look. The two looked at each other for a moment, a comfortable silence falling between them. The taller moved away and smiled, beginning to make a coffee and sighing dramatically to himself. 

The house was falling apart, they were all terrified and honestly no one knew what was going on. At least they were all alive.

* * *

”Jaaaaayyy~...” Fitz tried not to burst out laughing as he searched their bedroom, checking under the beds and behind cabinets. “I know you’re in here...” 

Jay accidentally giggled, shrinking into himself as he peeked out from behind a pile of clothes in the closet. Cam hadn’t saw him the first time he checked, he hoped he still didn’t see him. He heard the closet door creak open slowly, eyes meeting Cam’s. The two burst into fits of laughter. Fitz pulled him from the closet and smiled, picking him up and throwing him at one of the beds. 

“Oh Fitz~!” Jay positioned himself dramatically, looking up at the taller in a jokingly sexual manner. “You’ve found me! Now what’re you gonna do with me~?” 

Cameron went bright red, nervously giggling as though Jay were being serious. “Gonna use you for views.” He smirked and towered over Jay. 

The smaller went a similar colour, pulling Fitz closer by his shirt. “Why not just use me instead?” He proceeded to roll off the bed while giggling, leaving Fitz a tense, uncomfortable and blushing mess. 

Jay stood up and corrected his clothes, smirking at Cam. The taller then left the room and quietly yelled into his hands, walking to the bathroom to see how red he had went. Tomatohead from Fortnite that’s how red. Poor fucker was just flustered to hell and back, secretly wanting to take Jay’s joke  _very_ seriously. 


	27. Withered roses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is a hopeless romantic, he’ll pick flowers, buy chocolate, sell his soul. He’d do anything to show he cares. Jay is a useless romantic, he seems sweet with his singing and soft looks, in reality he’s internally screaming.

Jay let out a noise of acknowledgement as Fitz tapped on his shoulder. Feeling a soft thing brush against his cheek slightly and rest on his shoulder, a thorn or two pricking him lightly. He turned his face and looked at what Cam brought, flowers. A few roses, a signature sunflower he said he would always give to girls and a chain of daises only big enough to rest as a crown atop Jay’s head. 

“Is-does this mean-Fitz?” Jay stumbled over his words, Cam trying not to grin as he nodded. 

The smaller’s face went a soft pink, standing up and grabbing the flowers. He took the crown of sorts and stretched up to put it on Cam’s head, tongue darting out of his mouth slightly in concentration. Fitz carelessly stole a deep red rose and held it between his teeth, smiling down at Jay. The two just looked at each other, the only emotions in their faces being joy. 

Alas, someone called Jay over to them, leaving Cam alone to process what happened. He couldn’t wait until Jay got back to him.

* * *

Racc stalked out of the apartment building, small backpack swung over his shoulder and pistol in hand. He glared at the slow moving creatures passing down the streets, finally the hoard had moved far away, enough for him to start running. 

He sprinted towards an abandoned 7/11, the power gladly wasn’t gone and the shelves and freezers were stocked. Ezra swiped food, drink, whatever he could into the backpack. He noticed a slightly broken shopping cart outside and wheeled it inside, riding on that and sweeping things into it. He had a surprisingly good sense of control despite it being a shopping cart and his hair in his face. 

Soon enough he was shooting zombies and riding the cart home, grinning maliciously the whole time. He was made for apocalypses, preparing for months now. If anything it was like he knew it was going to happen. 

Or maybe he was just a kid with fluffy hair and a bit of a bloodlust. 


	28. not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s face is flushed red, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent gasp. He was staring at Smitty, promising he wasn’t jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay is n ice

Smitty yawned as he left his bedroom, holding his phone close and smiling at it. He was obviously texting someone and it was obviously making him happy. 

“Who’s your new girlfriend milky?” John chuckled, walking over and peering over his shoulder with a slight snarl. 

The Canadian went a soft pink, saying he was just texting Ohm. This didn’t amuse John at all, a hiss left his mouth, walking away and shrugging. It didn't stop Smitty from feeling bad for John, the taller seemed to hate when he talked to Ohm, he wasn't sure why. John supported Smitty through everything, what did John think he had a crush on Ohm? 

_Was John jealous?_

Smitty ignored his assumptions and got on with his life, still a heavy feeling sat on his chest. Something that suggested something so simple, yet it could break them apart if Smitty so much as uttered a word of it to John. 

* * *

_Smitty was right._

John didn't like when he felt this way, no one does. Yet there he was, desperately trying not to hate Ohm when all he wants is Smitty, he only hated how close they had become, how he felt like Ohm was taking Smitty away from him. These weren't rational thoughts, he knew that, did that stop them? No, of course it didn't. 

Of course it still gave him a sharp pang of jealousy in his chest, of course he still cared about Smitty, of course he wanted the best for him. In John's mind, he was the best for Smitty. Smitty gives him those butterflies in his stomach, the flushed red face, the whole enchilada. 

He'd try anyway, he'd force his feelings down and care for the Canadian he now lived with, he'd remain silent every time Smitty talked to Ohm. 

John would do anything for Smitty, there was no doubt about that.


	29. I don’t need you, does he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Cam sort their relationship out, John takes things with him, Smitty and Ohm a bit too far.

Jay wraps his arms around Cam’s waist, smiling and lightly kissing his back. The taller flushed a dusty pink, looking behind him and smiling gently at the other man.The two gave each other a confused yet lovestruck look. Both of them mumbling something along the lines of “what are we?” And that was when they went bright red. Jay pulling away to say something. 

“Boyfriends, if you want? You did bring me flowers-“ he shrugged, running a hand through his hair, pulling his mask over his mouth. 

Cam got butterflies, quickly nodding his head at Jay. A goofy grin covered his face, tears pricking at his eyes. Jay launched at him with a hug, nearly pushing Fitz over. Cam picked him up in his arms and spun around in joy. The two shared a brief kiss, smiles wide as they separated. Jay letting out a satisfied sigh, pecking Cam’s cheek quickly. 

* * *

Unfortunately John’s relationship issues weren’t as easily solved, as he was repeatedly telling himself he didn’t need Smitty, that Ohm didn’t need Smitty. That didn’t stop his feelings invading his life. He cared if the mutants got to the guys sure, but if Smitty got bit he didn’t know what he’d do. 

And so, John was messed up. Trying not to think about Smitty, hiding away in his room, basically avoiding the Canadian. However that didn’t help. 

Three knocks at his door, a soft voice speaking from the other side. “John? You okay buddy?” 

God that sweet little voice broke John, it made his face flush red and his body shake nervously. He bit his lip and walked to his bedroom door, opening it and looking dishevelled. Smitty asked if now wasn’t a good time, John shrugging in response. The two made small talk for a little, Smitty asking if John had been alright lately. 

“I’m fine Smit, just a bit ehh at the moment.” The taller grumbled, heart pounding in his chest as he looked at Smitty. 

After the two had talked Smitty went to go do his own things, leaving John still in his room, flustered and unfortunately in love.

 


	30. Yeah right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A softer chapter where your favourite one eyed kiwi fucker with his Matpat hair and wolverine beard is fresh as fuck and makes his baby boy Toby fresh as fuck too.

It wasn’t uncommon to see Matt bursting through the door, mostly with groceries and things. Other days he’d come home with a bright smile and oddly joyful despite it being the apocalypse. He’d always rob places to bring gifts home for Toby, it was adorable of him. 

“Toby! Baby!” Matt gleefully yelled as he bashed a walker’s head in with a some designer high heels. 

He slipped past the door and shut it fast, seeing Toby slide down the banister to see him, he hopped off and had a bright smile. The kiss they shared in the middle of the living room was long and dramatic, like a husband returning to his wife after a war. Honestly you could joke he was pretty often, with the medical eyepatch and the fucking beard of all things, also the war going on outside. England and Australia would’ve been unaffected by the mutants had they not got involved with America’s issues, but they didn’t mind, they still huddled together in a fairly large house in a wasteland, and they loved it. 

Toby finally pulled away to breathe, his large smile had faded into a soft smirk. “What did you bring me?” 

Matt pulled open his little bag and handed the contents to Toby, a little Gucci purse from the designer store close by. Toby’s face lit up again as he saw it, squealing something about it being perfect to bash zombies with, and just really pretty. The American adored seeing Toby happy, it just made his life a hell of a lot better. However the cuteness didn’t last long with what Toby did next. 

“God thank you! You fuckin’ sugar daddy!” He joked, pulling Matt close and hugging him tight. Matt awkwardly hugged back, face red from Toby’s comment. 

* * *

Jay and Cam were, less sexual to say the least. Then again they had only been dating for about three days and probably haven’t even had sex yet. That didn’t stop them trying to out-cute Toby and Matt, as Mason and Swagger were calmer with their relationship. On the note of those two wacky cunts, it had turned out Swagger had lost his favourite shirt, and despite being taller, it was still kinda big on Mason. So where did he find it? On a sleeping Zuckles curled up next to his cat, however Mason slept like an animal and kicked when he dreamed. So soon enough Swagger had Mason’s all too calm now house cat and Mason had Swagger’s favourite shirt. 

Back onto the kiwis, while Matt and Toby had their sexual humour and implications, Jay and Cam had their cute height difference stuff. It all started when Fitz picked Jay up bridal style when he fell asleep on the couch, Toby mumbling something about somnophilia and almost making the taller drop Jay. Fitz’s plan was to take him to bed and leave the room, then probably slap his beloved childhood friend. Let’s just say a dirty look from a pirate was enough to put him off slapping Toby. 

* * *

 

As you’ve probably noticed, Racc hasn’t gotten much attention. Why? Because he’s lost, he’s fucking gone and no one can find him. To everyone assuming a walker got to him, he’s practically a raccoon turned into a human, he’s most likely fine. 

This however, is a nice story, so of course the guys found him... in the gayest place possible. 

Carson was over by the train station, it was sheltered and walkers never seemed to go down there, so of course Ezra went to see him. But for what looked like hiding out from zombies, was honestly adorable. Ezra had snuck around and found some food for the two of them, bringing down a blanket to keep them both a little bit warmer. They had to huddle next to each other, Racc however preferred to just cuddle Carson, watching cursed videos on twitter with him happily. The WiFi was horrible as it was an abandoned train station but he didn’t seem to mind, just happy to be with Racc. 

Everyone found their form of peace, whether it be practically being a sugar daddy, stealing clothes, carrying the shorter or just cuddled up watching cursed videos in an abandoned train station. 


	31. Promises don’t last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay’s doubting Cameron’s commitment to him, this causes a reasonable amount of strain on everything.

Inconsistent, that’s how you’d describe Cameron’s love life, maybe he falls too fast and too hard for anyone who’s nice to him, but he just leaps from one crush to the next like it’s nobody’s business. Now it was Jay’s buisness, they were dating for god’s sake, Jay needed to know that Fitz cared about him, that Fitz loved him. He stayed quiet anyway, he didn’t bring up that he was scared for their relationship, he didn’t mention he was worried Cam would leave him. He said nothing. 

I mean nothing, he just, up and stopped talking to Cam. The only time they spoke was in bed really, and even Jay decided he’d rather do things that’d make him stay quiet. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at Fitz leaning over him, with that over confident smirk he adored so much. But Jay just wriggled away, leaving the room as a whole. Cam nervously got up, following Jay with an overly concerned look. 

“What d’ya need slender man?” Jay chuckled, behind him stood the tall, sandy blonde man. His shoulders were tensed and his eyes were sad despite the stressed, forced smile on his face. Cam could see through this forced happiness facade, shaking his head and surprising Jay by picking him up. 

“I need to know if you’re okay.” He sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Jay’s forehead, putting him down and walking back to their bedroom. “I’ll be in here.” 

* * *

Jay rambled to Mason about how he fucked up, how he messed everything up. He believed his life was ruined, that Cam had fell out of love with him, that it was as easy as not talking to him. Mason agreed that maybe not talking to him could be bad but he doubted Cam had fell out of love with Jay. He casually brought up the way Fitz looks at Jay, a dumb lovestruck gaze that was more like a stare. 

Unfortunately Jay had to go and bring up Cameron’s love life. First it was Swagger, he developed some feelings that quickly faded after Swagger got shot. Then it was Toby, a little before him and Matt got together he seemed to be obsessed with the bleach blonde kiwi. Maybe he was just the third in a long line of obsessions. Before he even knows it Cam could be leaning over Smitty’s shoulder like, well, John! That last part Jay hated to admit, John had become a bit of a creep when it came to the sweet little Canadian living a block away from them. Mason felt it was important to give his input on that situation. 

He shrugged as he chuckled out. “John’s really takin’ this crush thing too far, ay Jay?” Mason scratched at his head lightly, sticking his tongue out and looking ticked off as Swagger came over and ruffled his hair. “What the fuck do you want, Viv?” He smiled at the shorter happily. 

“Hey Mace, just wanted to see what you fuckers are goin’ on about.” He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Mason’s cheek. Jay just said John’s a creep and left it at that. Swagger awkwardly chuckled, quietly agreeing with them. 

The three of them faded into some random stupid conversation about nothing, it didn’t make sense and it didn’t have to. Jay just needed a distraction from his possibly failing relationship.

 


	32. Wouldn’t it be nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason stumbles back home, he’s distant, blank. A shell of the person he was before.

The door slammed shut as Mason trudged in, Swagger rushing up to hug him. Mason seemed to not notice he was there and brushed it off, moving to the bathroom. Another door slams and soon the water’s running, near boiling shower water that’s annoyingly clear compared to the rest of the world hitting cold, scratched up skin. Tired eyes fluttered open as someone lightly tapped on the locked door. Mason climbed out of the shower and stretched, cracking his neck and fingers. He wrapped a towel around his now wet waist, asking who was there. It was his boyfriend, Swagger, wondering if he was okay. He groaned out that he was fine, returning to his shower slightly happier than before. 

After he had finished up some...  _personal_... things, he washed himself thoroughly, paying the most attention to a deep gash in his left shoulder. Shiny, scarlet blood poured from it, after a while it slowed into dripping. Then it had finished bleeding entirely. He was finally out of the shower and throwing some random clothes on, trying to not let anyone see the gash in his shoulder. 

After a while he finally talked to his boyfriend, apologising for being a bastard earlier. Swagger of course forgave him, pressing gentle kisses to his face. Mason happily giggled, pulling Swagger close and smiling at him lovingly. 

* * *

“Mason..? Is everything okay-“ Jay was suddenly cut off with a slap to the face. He ignored this and patiently watched Mason plop down and begin crying. 

The Aussie removed his hoodie, revealing a large wound that resembled a...  _Mason was bitten_. At least Jay assumed so. It was soon explained to him that Mason was out scavenging, he was struck with the urge to go home and hang out with Swagger, well, “hang out” in Mason terms. Anyway, something clawed him, presumably, he didn’t see what it was before he started running, and he was running fast. It tore a chunk out of his shirt that he stole from Swagger. 

Of course Jay was nervous, he had to be at a time like this. He calmly pondered if Swagger knew, Mason shaking his head in response. Jay suggested he tell the smaller, the Aussie growling that Jay had to tell Fitz about his relationship fears. He chuckled awkwardly and shook his head, saying this was different. The two agreed they’d tell their boyfriends about what’s going on soon enough, giving each other a comforting hug and leaving to do other things. 

 


	33. New record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Cameron doesn’t let go of certain crushes as easy as you would think...

Swagger stumbled into the kitchen with a hickey on his neck, groaning and beginning to make some coffee. Mason got past that bite scare by the looks of things. His fingers traced the mark lightly, fingertips brushing against it, sending a shiver down his spine. However you could quite clearly see Fitz at the table nearly spitting out some water because of him. You see, whenever Swagger got shivers he wouldn’t just, well, shiver. If it was pleasant for him his breath would hitch and his eyes would shut for a moment, sometimes he’d even let out an accidental whine. However now was not the time for that, really now was the time to talk about Cameron. His face was red and he was staring at Swagger intently, eyeing him up, ignoring Jay by his side. 

“Cam..?” The shorter kiwi ghosting his hand against Cam’s back. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” He pretended he didn’t know, blocking Swagger out completely. 

A jolt sent up Fitz’s spine, a gentle whimper leaving his mouth as he looked down at Jay. “C-coffee machi-ine...” 

Jay shook his head, only able to smile slightly at him. It’s not like he cared anymore, he had Fitz, even if he was unsure whether or not the blonde loved him, Jay still had him. 

* * *

A slash could be heard nearby, along with a sickly sweet cackle that Matt knew all too well. The American shouted for Toby, hearing those beautiful leather boots he’d bought him a few days before clicking against the bleak streets they lived on. The kiwi jumped into Matt’s arms, getting spun around before a loving kiss was pressed to his lips. A slight dizziness spread through the both of them, taking a moment to come down from. 

“So what were you killing now~?” Despite what was just said, a smirk was on Matt’s face. His eyes traced Toby’s form, admiring the way he stood, strong, confident, proud. It was everything he ever wanted and more, _Toby_ was everything he ever wanted and more. 

The other shrugged, saying it was some creepy ass mutant trying to get at some food that he wanted, pulling said food out of his pocket. It was a small bag of chocolate chips that he wanted to snack on, which was fair enough, Matt admired Toby’s ability to get what he wanted so easily. He loved him with his whole being, and he doubted he’d stop anytime soon. 

To be honest those two had the strongest relationship of anyone in their house, they weren’t either falling apart, blissfully unaware of someone’s crush or sat in silence. No, they were perfect, and they had no plans to separate, hell they never talked about it but at some point they hope to get married. 

Matt hopes they do in the near future.

* * *

On the marriage note, Matt would stare at a little ring box regularly, it held a ring Toby said he liked, so Matt impulsively took it, that didn’t matter however as they could hoard as much as they wanted at a time like this. But the box still haunted him as he had no idea as to where him and Toby were in their relationship. He slid off his eyepatch and hid the box once again, laying down comfortably in bed, white cotton sheets soft and warm against his skin, waiting for his prince to come back from scavenging and fall asleep with him. 

As expected Toby came home around an hour later, he made his way to the bedroom and saw Matt asleep. A bright smile appeared on Toby’s face, he cuddled up behind Matt moments later and wrapped his warm arms around the American he had fallen in love with. He doubted he’d ever stop loving Matt, the man filled him with a type of happiness that he never felt around others. Believe it or not but, Toby knew exactly where they were. They’d been dating seven months, coming up to the eight month mark very soon, even if it was a bit early, Toby would be happy to get married. Although he’d assumed he’d be the one to propose, he didn’t really care. They’d fallen into a comfortable spot, where they could still be themselves and in love at the same time. The perfect place to get married. 

But this is not implying anything, just saying, if they got married, they would be happy, happier than ever, happier than anyone. 

 


	34. What you could expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’know who isn’t home often? Mason. What’s he doing? We’ll have to find out.

A groan left Mason’s lips as he trudged through the thick American snow, it had gotten to winter and no one was impressed, Mason hated snow, it was cold wet white shit that freezes your dick off. But he was out nonetheless, just investigating I guess, Mason was pretty easy to amuse to be honest, maybe the kid just liked exploring. 

He ended up coming across a pretty little jewellery store, dotted about with some cute decorations and pieces of jewellery that Matt must not have seen already in the window. Mason walked in, curiously looking at the little bits here and there. Something caught the Aussie’s eye, it glimmered in the limited light. It was a small butterfly clip, decorated with small diamonds and sapphires. Mason snagged it and hid it in his scarf, smirking as he took a large ruby ring as well. 

* * *

Gifts for his butterfly boy down, food supplies to go. They actually always had things in the house, it just didn’t hurt to have more. Really they only ever had to get more when toilet paper and such things ran out. 

As Mason approaches the store he immediately felt a cold wind wash over him, an omen to go home. He started walking back, the cold still catching up, soon he was running, feeling like his legs were going to give out. The house was close, yet it felt so,  _so_ , far away, like he could never reach it. His heart pounded so loud he could barely hear the world around him. 

The door slammed shut behind him, slowly calming down from whatever had happened to him earlier. Warming up in the bleak little house. Swagger came into his line of vision, remembering what he had hidden in his scarf. Stumbling over to the American, Mason pressed a kiss to his head, bringing out his small gifts. 

“I-I brought you a-a uhh a thing..” Mason scratched the back of his head, smiling slightly at the smaller. He held them out to Swagger, showing them off a bit dramatically. 

Swagger gasped, taking the little items and inspecting them curiously. “I guess it appears I am...” he pushed his glasses up and began whispering. “Gay...” he then began laughing, that signature, loud laugh that Mason adored so much. 

Mason groaned, wrapping his arms around Swagger and giggling at him, smirking and kissing his forehead. He took the clip back and slid it into Swagger’s hair, beginning to mumble things like “my butterfly boy, all mine, such a pretty butterfly..” tiredly into his ear. 

Turns out Mason had fell asleep against Swagger, the shorter having to pick him up and carry him to bed, it’s not like he minded, he loved carrying Mason. The bastard just wriggled like a cat when he was in Swagger’s arms. 

* * *

Fitz always wondered what he did wrong, his was a general thing for every single thing he had ever done. This of course carried over to the fact Jay was ignoring him and seemed upset, Cam loved Jay, of course he did, he was just a gay fool who didn’t know how emotions worked.

So he was struck into a depression similar to Jay’s, however he knew how to hide it, putting on a near false smile and trying to live with some guilt he didn’t know much about.  

So their relationship was falling apart due to lack of communication, whatever, they’d work it out, right?

 

 


	35. Does the blank stare scare you more than the frown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay looks through Fitz now, he’s pissed off rather than afraid now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for not-Fitz on tumblr... they’re no longer going to be talking since they’re too stressed and busy. So I’m upset and hope everything goes okay for them.

Smooth, silky words slipped from Jay’s mouth, singing along to a song on a random playlist. A few broken hints in his voice as he began to sob, he couldn’t help it. It reminded him too much of Cameron, oh how he loved the taller, in the bleak grey of their world, he was Jay’s colourful little reminder that he’d be okay. Now he wasn’t sure he had Cam, he wasn’t sure he’d have his colour back. 

It was okay, he’d be okay, he’d have Fitz back. He was sure of it. Although this new “you belong to me” mentality wasn’t as healthy, it didn’t matter. Fitz wouldn’t belong to anyone else as long as Jay had something to say about it, even if Jay didn’t want to talk about it. 

* * *

On a more positive note, Mason and Swagger were doing fine, albeit Swagger was still in blissful ignorance when it came to Cameron’s little crush on him, but that didn’t matter, they were doing great. Not to mention they were great at-maybe that’d be a bit tasteless to say actually. 

Keeping in mind Mason was injured however, his little butterfly boy was so much more careful with him. Usually Swagger would be throwing Mason around and shoving him against things like it was no one’s business, now with the clawed shoulder Mason had he still threw the Aussie around, he was just a hell of a lot more careful. The shoving against walls however? Well no one else wanted to see what usually happens after, so that’s why they stopped. 

Right now they were laying in their bed, soft sheets feeling wonderful against their skin. Smiles on their faces as they watched whatever on Netflix. 

“Viv..?” Mason yawned, hand ghosting against Swagger’s chest, giving it a quick squeeze. He could feel Swagger’s heartbeat, he was clearly calm, a loving sigh leaving his lips.

Swagger made a noise of acknowledgment, looking down at Mason. The cold robotic eyes that barely showed emotion seemed to light up as he looked at the taller.

“Why’re you so fuckin’ pretty...” a light laugh left the taller as he said it, pressing a gentle kiss to Swagger’s cheek. “With ya scary eyes and ya cute, round face..” 

a soft blush dusted Swagger’s cheeks as he was complimented, he doubted he’d never entirely admit it, but Swagger loved being complimented and Mason was a cunt who knew that all too well. 

Along with that Mason began littering kisses on Swagger’s neck, jaw and collarbone. Not long after Mason got sick of being the sweetie he was and licked up Swagger’s throat, snarling against it. Whines left the smaller man, biting down onto his bottom lip and stroking a hand down Mason’s arm. 

This is getting mildly sexual honestly, so let’s move onto the adventures of a mentally cheating Cameron Fitz. 

* * *

On the topic of mildly sexual, Cameron was in bed, Jay downstairs just under him, singing with that beautiful, soothing voice. A lyric from the song he was belting out to himself struck him. 

“Am I the reason that you feel down?” 

“Am I the reason that you feel down...” Fitz repeated the words softly, curling into himself tighter as his heart pounded against his chest. 

Was it wrong to feel guilty? Of course it was. Every night when they were together Jay could clearly hear Cameron’s strained yet hushed groans of “Viv” into his neck. And he resented it, he resented how pretty Cam sounded while said it, how it sounded right, the name of the man a few rooms away rolling off of his boyfriend’s tongue. 

Cam resented it too, he didn’t want to say that name, he’d rather be saying Jay’s name. But he couldn’t help it... 

So they were trying now, that’s improvement.

 


	36. So you had a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what have Kryoz the creep and Smii7y the milkman been up to? I hope you like this sudden reveal as to why Smii7y hasn’t been fully mentioned.   
> (I’m writing them out and this will be their last chapter, maybe not Smit’s.. he still has a conscious ;3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bc it’s late bc I was out yesterday. Enjoy me writing out these character

So today we pan to what has become a horrible household, why is it a horrible household? Let us watch the story unfold. 

John was waiting for Smitty to leave his bedroom, as he always did on a morning, so a tortured and sore groan, with a desperate sadness to it, was all John needed to hear. A cup of coffee and a piece of toast left outside of the Canadian’s bedroom, a smile on John’s face as he watched him stumble out. 

Another groan, the now dead eyed Canadian wasn’t interested in the food or drink, no he wobbled over to John, seeming angry as he held the American against the wall. A bright red flushed over John’s face, despite the pale and near dead body in front of him not knowing what was going on, all he knew was he  _hated_ John. It was irrational and petty obviously, Smitty just knew something was wrong, so, _so, wrong..._

* * *

 

Turns out mere hours before Smitty had gotten bitten he had found a small book, one he saw John write in many times, hearing John say it was just a dream journal. It was, but the contents, oh the contents! It was sick, sadistic, and it all involved John and Smitty... 

So Smit was reasonably terrified by the horrifying sexual and mostly illegal content, the part scaring him most was on a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of them Kryoz left a small note. _“Do it when he’s yours.”_ So yeah that pretty much got Smitty to leave, he ran and ran until he was thrown to the floor by something part of him believed was the blond that seemed to have disgusting fantasies about him constantly. Fortunately for him, it was just a... shit it was a zombie! 

* * *

Back to John pretty much getting dominated by a fucking undead milkbag, in John’s head, Smitty had just fell for him and wanted to have sex. While over in the remaining part of Smit’s brain, Smit wanted Kryoz to be exactly like him. Rotting, filthy, undeserving to be on this earth. 

Not to mention that’s how the smaller already viewed John a few days ago. 

Either way, when Smit’s teeth sunk into John’s shoulder, a pleasured groan turned to a desperate gasp for air. Teeth pressing in harder, taking John’s blood and breath, life draining away, after a day he would become _exactly_   _like him..._

Smit pulled away, a sadness in his almost lifeless eyes as John choked out a last breath, last words shocking him to his very core. 

_“You’ll be so happy when you find your little Ohmie...”_

John couldn’t have hurt Ohm right? He was halfway across the country! Maybe? No one knew where Ohm lived so... oh... 

* * *

And that, my dear friends, is why you don’t live with your best friend during the apocalypse. 

 

 

 


	37. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is trying, he promises, he’s sure he loves Jay, he loves him too much, he’ll need to prove that. Jay just believes him too easily.

Jay usually woke up with a tall asshole standing over him looking menacing despite his gaze being loving in nature, he just didn’t expect to be in Cameron’s arms is all. 

“Sorry-“ Cam began, seeing Jay’s beautiful amber eyes flutter open. “I just.. you’re so pretty and I’ve been a shitty boyfriend and I just-I just love you.” He rambled and rambled, not really paying attention to the fact Jay had not one fucking smidge of an idea as to what was going on for about thirty eight seconds. 

The smaller man tilted his head and pressed a tired kiss to Fitz’s cheek. “Mm love you too.. ‘s okay..” he was still very tired and extremely confused, but he was happy that Cam loved him at least. Unsurprisingly after that, Cameron got nervous and accidentally dropped Jay. 

Well if Jay’s arms weren’t swung around his neck he would’ve fell, but in reality Cam was basically putting him down. Either way a tired bitch was in love with a tall bitch, so they were doing better, but I doubt they’ll bring up Cameron’s little crush issues. But they didn’t need to, it was fine now, they were sure of it. 

* * *

A yawn left Jay’s mouth as his fingers tangled into Cameron’s short sandy blonde hair, looking up at the taller with a soft smile a loving look on his face. Sweet, gentle words left his lips, hearing Fitz describe him as a siren while he sang. Stupid fucker knew the way to Jay’s ego and he’d use it to his advantage. 

That was before Swagger burst in with Mason on his shoulders blasting the default dance from Fortnite music from his phone, Mason dabbing while trying to not fall off. Idiots must be having a good day. So what did Jay do? Ask if they were having a good day of course! 

“Fuck yeah we are! Mason sucked-“ Swagger was cut off by Jay, who looked slightly disgusted and very uncomfortable. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there, love, no one wants to hear that.” Looking over to Fitz who actually seemed rather interested in Vivian’s sex life, fucking horny bitch. 

Swagger shrugged and continued with being the most annoying fucker on this almost dead earth, and with that, Cameron tackled Jay, pushing him down against the couch and kissing his neck happily. The smaller kiwi let out a vulnerable whine and pulled Fitz closer to him. 

And let’s fade out there, hm? 

* * *

 Now let’s fade to Matt and Toby hm? They’re doing extremely well! In fact, guess who’s planning to propose... 

Matt flipped open the ring box, staring at the beautiful diamond jewel on top of the gold ring, happy little noises leaving his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut in glee as he thought about proposing to Toby. 

Turns out Toby was in the room, rather curious about what Matt was up to. 

“Matt? Honey? What’re ya looking out babe?” Toby smirked, watching Matt snap the box closed and walking over to him happily. Wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist and kissing his neck gently. 

Matt threw the box and whimpered, eyes darting back and forth, watching Toby stare at the box, hearing him ask what it was. The American confirmed it was nothing and threw himself at it, hiding it under himself. 

Toby shrugged and left the room, blowing a kiss to the flustered loser on the bed, a soft sigh leaving Matt’s mouth. 

Soon Matt would ask, but not yet. 


	38. Hatred and fear, get me out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dialogue heavy chapter, a conversation between the whole house, a deep, dark conversation.  
> I promise I don’t hate John.

“Do you think we’ll survive?” 

The question was asked by Swagger, who seemed to currently be shoving food in his mouth as they were eating some breakfast Matt had made. 

The others all looked at each other with somewhat sad, somewhat nervous expressions. Fitz was the one to reply, slowly opening his mouth after swallowing a fair chunk of meat. 

“No. I don’t think we’ll survive. But we can’t give up hope incase we do.” 

Surprisingly the next one to speak was Mason, who looked the most uncomfortable. “You’ve seen what happened to the banana bus bitches, they just up and died out of nowhere cunt.”  

A few nods here and there, eyes darting back and forth, hearts pounding in chests. Toby’s fingers tapped the table top, sighing out what Mason said was a little bit harsh. 

“I don’t care if it’s harsh, I fuckin’ hate them, John was a creep and Smit was annoying.” Mason snarled it, lifting his coffee cup to his lips and downing the scalding hot drink. 

“I-I mean... fair..” Fitz shrugged, stroking a hand through Jay’s soft hair. “Then again even when he was.. _normal_.. I didn’t like John anyway.” 

Silence filled the room, a coffee cup being slammed down, so maybe Cameron and Mason seemed to not like one of their friends, not for any reason they just, didn’t really enjoy his company. Jay purred under Cam’s touch, being the only thing making any noise. 

I guess it was Matt’s turn to speak as he stood up and opened his mouth. “I’m going scavenging, if any of you want to come with me, well, come with me I guess.” 

“M-Matt, honey, are you alright-?” Toby seemed shocked, whispering that Matt normally leaves when he’s stressed, watching Swagger follow Matt intently. 

* * *

A loud creak was the only thing breaking the torturous silence, Matt’s eyes widening as he noticed something oddly disturbing on the floor, a large dead rat, with a gem stuck into its stomach. The other American stomped over and ripped it out, observing it with a frightening amount of interest. 

“D’ya think Mace would like this..?” Swagger quietly asked, inspecting what happened to be a small emerald. He wiped the remaining blood off into his shirt and smirked, shoving it in Matt’s face. 

The taller man gagged and shrugged, moving away and examining the rest of the strange house they were in. Rings dotted the floor here and there, a shattered picture frame of a man with short brown hair, a mutt the colour of a rottweiler, and some random people looking similar to the man in the photo. Matt picked it up and sighed, shaking his head and realising that person was most likely dead, the photo seemed to rip around the face slightly so he couldn’t figure out who it was but they looked... somewhat familiar, he shook it off and continued moving, finding himself in the kitchen. 

Investigating abandoned houses was fun, it was meant to be. But this place just felt eerie, yet it reminded him of somewhere. He remembered his old, now dead, friends mentioning they started living on that street but the likelihood of it being their home was slim to none, so he brushed it off. 

While Viv was having a fucking blast, he was out here taking the rings across the floor, taking every valuable he found, and he had an amused grin on his face the whole while. Matt was a little disturbed but happy to see Swagger having fun, he was usually pretty depressed so seeing him so happy was.. honestly really nice.. 

But as we know, most nice things come to an end, in this case, I mean they’re going home because they got bored. 

* * *

 

Mason hated the new rings, there was just something about them. Cameron seemed to hate them too. 

Everything was.. unnerving now.. like any hint of someone they used to know terrified their friends. I guess Swagger was just a little calmer, or just a little crazy.


	39. Alcohol? Epic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Mason? He’s drunk, drunk as fuck, he’s fucked. The scuffed cunt is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy chapter

A large hand ran its long fingers through Mason’s short hair, making him jolt and push it away, grumbling as his dumb drunk ass tried not to projectile vomit all over the floor. 

“Mace..? You alright buddy?” Matt was sat beside him, one hand on his thigh, the other on his arm. 

Mason shrugged, leaning over to push his face into Matt’s shoulder, the large hand turned out to be Cameron’s. The other man was sat down behind him, soothingly running his hands through Mason’s hair and down his shoulders and back. A soft huff left Mason’s mouth, gagging and feeling his food rise to the back of his throat. 

He leaned over slightly and let the disgusting mess flow from his mouth, heart pounding in his chest, beating louder than the world around him. After he was finished vomiting he whined for Vivian, begging for the American to  come to him. Conveniently for Mason, the man was just getting him some water and had come back. 

“Mace Mace Mason honey...” Swagger cooed as he got on his knees and sat on his feet, pressing a kiss to Mason’s cheek and brushing strands of hair out of his face. “Here, drink up, it’ll make you feel better sweetie..” the American moved the water close to Mason’s face, watching him slowly take the glass and down the drink. 

Soft, soothing words left Viv’s mouth, easing Mason to stand up in his intoxicated state. He held the taller up and brushed his hands down his sides, walking him to bed and helping him strip and get into his cold linen sheets. Swagger kissed Mason’s forehead and told him to sleep this off, leaving the room so Mason would sleep better. 

* * *

It’s easy to assume what drove Mason to drink this much, but honestly there was a very specific reason right now. He was pissed off, everything was falling apart, their lives were fucked up, all that was happening was sex and zombies, who wouldn’t get bored. 

Either way when he woke up with painkillers and a glass of water beside his bed he knew exactly what it meant. Swagger still cares. Mason was always in doubt, constantly, so knowing Viv really does love him, even enough to just give him something to soothe his hangover, comforted him a lot. 

Let’s end on a positive note, hm? After all, it is just the calm before the storm...


	40. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you’ve all probably been wondering how they’ve stayed alive all this time. Let’s have a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H late chapter

As per usual, they were getting attacked, well the house was. And as per usual Matt and Swagger were sent out to deal with it. 

The others were all in barricading the house and stopping each other from having panic attacks. 

* * *

“Matt, there they are.” Swagger spoke in a whisper, pointing a large sledgehammer he brought from home months ago at the hoarde banging on the door. 

Now it was never said Vivian stopped vomiting right? Because he’s attracting the zombies to them by pretty much throwing up his guts. He didn’t _mean_  to vomit but he was nonetheless. 

After this mess Matt was in the middle of shooting them and they avoided Vivian, it seemed they were almost scared of him. Which made little to no sense. 

At the back of the horde there was a larger, uglier mutant, who looked as if it was afraid of Swagger, backing up and looking slightly more aggressive than before. Matt was behind it, gun pointed at its skull, dark smirk on his lips as he took pleasure in blowing its brains out. 

“Freak.” Matt mumbled as he stomped over to Swagger and whacked him in the back of the head. “Stop throwing up for five minutes and let’s kill these things.” 

 Viv nodded, smiling and holding his sledgehammer up again. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

They burst into the house covered in blood and looking kinda horny if we’re being honest here. Swagger throwing his hammer to the side and quickly moving over to Mason, grabbing the Aussie by the chin and roughly kissing him. 

However Matt just glided over to Toby, kissed his cheek, and hugged him tight. But we aren’t talking about them. 

“V-Viv..” Mason breathed as Swagger pressed against him hard and bit into his neck. Whining and holding the smaller man close. 

Okay so this is getting suggestive, let’s check on what the angel and the giraffe are up to. 

* * *

Turns out Jay was in the middle of a panic attack, gripping Cam’s shirt tight, sputtering out nervous phrases, whimpering as Cameron mumbled comforting words into his ears. 

“Baby, babe, it’s okay.” Fitz whispered. “I’m here, I’ll protect you, nothing can hurt you angel.” His fingers carded through Jay’s soft black hair, kissing his forehead, holding him close. 

Jay’s eyes darted up to meet Fitz, fear meeting adoration, gaze softening as tears dripped down his cheeks. “P-pleas don’t lea-leave me, love.” He managed to sob out. Still gripping Fitz’s shirt, he leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, digging his face into the taller man’s shoulder right after. 

Cameron quietly assured Jay he would never leave him, that he loved him and only him, that Jay was all that mattered. Jay loved Fitz so much he could only believe him. 


	41. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so late recently I’ve been mentally exhausted.  
> Enjoy a chapter centred around a pretty pink princess as an apology.

The sun didn’t shine bright past the toxic clouds, instead it hit Toby’s eyes as he rose out of bed and thoroughly bothered him as he slipped his once cute and expensive clothes on. They were now wrecked, dirty, clawed apart from attempts at fighting mutants.

He slipped on some socks and near silently headed out to the living room, surprised to find Matt still asleep on the couch. Matt was rarely ever home anymore, his solution to stress was to go out and adventure, this always left him exhausted enough to sleep on the couch instead of his actual bed, leaving Toby cold and alone. 

Matt slowly stirred, letting out this sweet content moan of relaxation, opening his eyes to find Toby next to him, just watching him. “Creep..” he chuckled, moving his hand to tangle his fingers in the kiwi’s soft hair. 

With a hint of laughter in his tone, Toby sighed out. “Shut up..” He let out a few whines as Matt stroked his hair, huffing and kissing him softly. 

* * *

Toby’s day wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, of course it wasn’t, this was practically an apocalypse. So he went out, with Matt of course, the guy could barely be in the house anymore, Toby pitied that, but that wouldn’t stop him loving Matt. 

But when it came to them, they couldn’t do anything without being cute. So they fucking played hide and seek together like idiots. So let’s have a look at their perspectives as they fuck about and kill mutants. 

* * *

Matt was on one knee, ring box in hand, hidden between a dumpster and a large brick wall. 

“Maaaaatt~...” 

He recoiled as he heard Toby speak, trying not to giggle as he looked at the ring, it was as pretty as the day he found it. A pink diamond that he never thought he’d see in his life time that he’d give to the love of his life. 

The ring itself was gold, it had a lovely pink diamond on top he could picture on Toby’s finger so well. He let out a love filled huff and held the box close, noticing Toby walking his way again. 

* * *

All that time Toby was peeking around, finding little things he could bring home. 

He thought he’d found Matt a few times but was clearly wrong and just had to kill a mutant. 

“Come out hon, I’ll do whatever you want...” 

He could hear nervous shuffling from a corner, finally finding Matt, in the same position someone would take if they were proposing... _oh_. 

Toby nearly burst into tears, Matt smiling and holding out the ring happily, showing it off to him. 

“Toby Lyons,” Matt started, holding himself in an almost professional standard “I love you so much, and this past year you’ve made me so happy, from helping me with the loss of my eye to just being there for me. Will you marry me?” 

Matt was then tackled to the ground as Toby hugged him and just yelled “yes” over and over again. Moving up to let Matt slip the ring onto his finger, Toby was basically sobbing. _This_ is the happiest day of his life, and he’d never deny that. 

They couldn’t believe it, the middle of the apocalypse and they were just fucking engaged, no priest to marry them, just to say it themselves. 

 


	42. Can’t help falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another storm, memories of when it had stormed in Melbourne spreading through each and every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been super burnt out lately :(

The crackle of thunder could be heard throughout the large house, ringing in everyone’s ears, wind knocking out the electricity that still somehow worked for a while. 

There was no internet anymore so no one was necessarily concerned, but if they were hungry they’d have to eat snack foods instead of cook. 

The now engaged duo offered to raid a warehouse when the storm had stopped, Toby’s eyes watching over Mason’s every little terrified movement as he curled up to his knight in a fruity jacket. 

Cameron was honestly ignoring everything in favour of opening and closing two specific windows, just taking in the cold air and shutting them once again. It was a nervous reaction to a scary situation, he couldn’t quite help it. 

Jay’s nervous singing could be heard emanating from the kitchen, some random song he listened to earlier that week, giving some comforting background noise to Mason. 

A small croak of _“s-stop..”_ left Mason’s lips, he could taste the salty tears dripping down his face as they slipped onto his tongue, he nodded at Cameron, signalling as him being the one he was talking to. 

The taller man apologised, shutting the window fully and sitting down beside Swagger, nodding at Mason in an understanding manner. He watched Mason just nod back, proceeding to nuzzle his face into Swagger’s side. 

The drum of fingers on countertops, the humming that seemed on the brink of tears, crackles of thunder and lightning, distant banging on doors and windows, it was too much. Mason pushed his face further into Swagger, sobbing harder than before. 

A large soothing hand could be felt running through his hair, he could feel it rest on his shoulder. Clearly it was Vivian, but that still didn’t stop the shaking, just calmed the crying. 

“You.. wanna go to bed?” The shorter man sighed out lovingly, holding Mason closer and shaking him lightly. “It’s quieter upstairs.” 

With a nod, the Aussie shakily rose from where he lay, moving to the stairs and walking up slowly. 

Vivian walked behind him, nervously smiling at Mason and patting his back once every so often as they made their way to bed. 

* * *

Four idiots gathered around a small fire, a story you’ve heard a million times. But with time to kill and ghost stories to share, who could blame them for having a little fun? 

From ghost stories to weed stories to general stories, it was a fun few conversations, each filled with junk food and laughter. 

Soon it basically became a Jay concert, singing softly to his best friends and his one boyfriend. It was all any of them could’ve wanted. 

Granted they didn’t want Mason having a panic attack because over sensory issues and the storm but that was valid and they loved him nonetheless. 

* * *

The days were short, the nights were long. Everything was too loud too often. 

No one could cope, so imagine how Mason must feel.. 

 

 

 


	43. Electrify me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kugo and Bordie are fun, Matt makes them help him.

A tap on her second floor apartment door woke Bordie from a less than peaceful slumber, one of the cats that roamed the building her and a few others lived in head butted her ankle as she stood up, most likely Mason’s cat with how friendly it was. 

As she opened the door, loosely hiding herself behind the faded old oak with no shirt and her arm hanging to just cover her nipples she didn’t expect to see Matt, groaning that she’d be a minute. 

Soon enough she was fully dressed and opening the door with a signature sweet smile. 

“So whaddya want?” She smiled as the American man was let into her apartment, picking up Breeva and petting her softly. 

“Two eyes would be nice..” Matt chuckled under his breath, speaking up as he sat down on Bordie’s hardly comfortable couch. “Electricity, me and the guys need it and you’re pretty much the strongest person we know aside from Kugo.” 

The two talked for a little while, just catching up and letting the animals that lived in the building come and cuddle them for a bit. It was nice for them, a break from the people they normally have to look at. Matt loved Toby more than anyone and even then they needed to spend time apart. 

As soon as Matt talked Bordie into coming with him they left for Kugo’s apartment to recruit some muscle and an extra smidge of positivity from a wonderful yet buff guy. Matt ended up leaving Bordie in a fit of giggles before she could even knock on the door when he made a small yet extremely gay comment about Kugo’s arms then mumbling no homo after. 

The door opened and the two were greeted with a colourful smile and a happy hello. Odd attitude for an apocalypse but nice nonetheless. It didn’t take long for them to notice that Kugo’s apartment was a bit of a mess, but neither chose to bring it up. 

At the mere mention of leaving Kugo jumped up in surprise and his smile was somehow brighter than before, he excused himself for a moment so he could put on some ‘real’ adventure clothes, which just looked like what he was already wearing. 

* * *

After about twenty minutes of just playing with the animals that roamed the building they eventually left, heading towards the nearest electricity tower which was about three miles away. 

A weak groan of pain could be heard behind Matt, making him turn around and come face to face with the most pathetic mutant he could’ve ever seen. It had one eye, one eye, _one eye.._

It looked almost parallel to his own, he was missing his right eye, this zombie was missing his left. Bordie made a small remark about it being a useless one eyed cretin as she kicked it to the floor and told Matt to shoot it. 

The American shakily took out his pistol and pointed it down at the thing underneath his foot, he whispered out _‘I’m so fucking sorry..’_ as he put the bullet in its head. 

The comment plagued him as they kept walking, he haphazardly scratched at his eyepatch with his pistol and felt sick to his stomach as he thought about when he first lost his eye. 

_a dark bleak day, heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the mirror, seeing nothing but an ugly fuck with one eye, his thoughts weren’t “oh I’m so ugly Toby won’t love me anymore”._

_No, they were about all of his friends finding him too grotesque to even look at, he tried to make himself feel better, to think about Swagger’s issues and think “yeah! We still love Vivian..” but it never quite registered._

_He fingered at the eyepatch constantly and hated having to adjust, it was horrible._

Being pat on the back by Kugo brought him out of his thoughts, the strong hand rubbing between his shoulder blades calming him significantly. He apologised for being so distant for a moment and found that they had stopped by a store to rest for a moment, Bordie cooking up a fire for some extra warmth. 

Kugo had grabbed some pretty heavy bits of metal and just started using them to work out, leaving Matt to zone out and Bordie to do whatever she wanted. Well, to look out actually. 

* * *

Every mutant that came by was gone in minutes, shot down with a small apology. Bordie cracked her neck and sat back down, looking at the two next to her, Kugo wandering round and squeezing his now sore and cut up hands, Matt crying softly into his own palms. 

She slapped the back of Matt’s head and told him that they’d be okay, that he’d be okay. Everything would turn out fine, he didn’t need to cry. 

Comfort was hard, especially when you couldn’t believe yourself, but Bordie managed, and she was there for everyone, in recent months especially Kugo. 

He had no will to do anything but work out, that’s all he ever did, and Bordie just had to help him at least fucking _eat_ once in a while. But they lived. Being alive was all that mattered. 

It wasn’t really living was it? It was surviving. It was fighting off mutants and trying to hide from the toxic things that plagued their lives. 

And as day turned to night, and dusk turned to dawn, with only a few hours sleep they got up and left for adventure once again. 

 

 


	44. Chasing cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach the electricity tower and hit a bump in the road.

Weak groans could be heard from around the tower, confidence fading as the trio slowly approached it. Bordie looked over at the other two and strode over to the door, pushing it open with ease. They’d have to figure out the wiring and go out to find a car battery. 

A loud screech could be heard from above them as they walked in, something dropping behind Matt as he started approaching the stairs. He jumped back and fell against the stairs. Yelping as he fell. What fell was a big creature, Kugo behind it, picking it up and snapping it’s neck. 

That didn’t immediately kill it but when it was thrown at the floor Matt did shoot it out of its misery. It was a big, ugly thing. Big, sharp fangs protruding from its large, gaping maw. Saliva disgustingly dripped from its long, thick, slimy tongue. 

Now it was dead on the floor, still twitching even in death. Matt stood up and kicked it, shaking his head and continuing up the stairs. He found the main wires, the battery chewed through and leaking acid. 

The American yelled down the stairs for the other two, poking at it with his pistol. As they ran up the stairs, they shared a slight nod. 

Bordie spoke up, with a hint of amusement in her tone. “Kugo, me and you’ll go search for a big ass car battery.” When Kugo nodded she smiled bright, looking back to Matt. “You can stay here and hold down the fort, alright?” 

With a final nod from all three, they went their separate ways. 

* * *

Looting through things brought joy to Bordie, although not as much to Kugo. While she loved taking apart cars and taking whatever she considered valuable, it made him feel bad. Like he was a thief, which went against everything he stood for. 

About five hours had went by before they found what they needed, but they got it. A full, new car battery. All they had to do was get back to the tower. 

Getting back was a long trek and a half, hardly any small talk was made, just occasional quiet laughs with each other then understanding looks. 

Bordie had to kill a few mutants here and there, less terrified and surprised each and every time. While Kugo was physically strong, she would remain mentally strong, ready to kill to protect them both at any moment. 

When they had eventually gotten there she had to kick down the door as both of them had to carry the battery. 

It was slow and painful to move up the spiralling stairs, but they eventually made it. 

“Matt, do you understand any of this?” She shook her head as she asked the man crouching next to her. She angrily sighed as she shook his head and tapped the wires with his pistol. 

The woman nodded her head to Kugo as she crouched beside Matt, offering her help as the cheerful buff man protected them. Matt handed over his pistol, the other man smiling down at him as he took it. 

* * *

Thirteen hours, that’s what it took to fix it. Matt had fallen asleep and so had Kugo, leaving Bordie to fix this herself, not like she really minded. 

It got done quicker when she managed it, she saw every little detail and hooked every wire perfectly. 

Pulling out her phone, she hooked up a charger she found in a car, seeing it light up with green on the power bar she smirked. 

After waking up the boys by yelling out ‘yes!’ quite happily, she did a little victory dance and continued yelling about how she fixed it, pointing out how she wrote every detail down. 

The battery was fixed, they had electricity. All they needed to do was go home.

Even if there would be a few casualties along the way. At least they’d make it back and live as long as they could. 

 


	45. It’s the final breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kugo okay? Probably not! -funky kazoo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IBO is back!

A two day mission, it was easy and it helped them get away from everything, but Kugo didn’t want to go back. 

Imagine being held captive by your own mind, not leaving home at all. Imagine your only company being an eighteen year old who was always out visiting his friend and a strong in every way girl with a sharp tongue and a habit of saying what was on her mind. 

Kugo’s only company was Ezra, Bordie and the group of pets he and the rest of them lived with. Baz would stay in his apartment, and Bordie’s pets would stay in her’s. The others did what they wanted. 

Spending time with Matt was a lovely change of pace, and he didn’t want to be trapped again so soon. So he excused himself from the group to take a little wander through a nearby forest. 

Bordie just nodded at him, understanding completely what was going on. However an overly concerned Matt decided to go with him. 

* * *

The cold winters afternoon air washed over Bordie as she sat and waited by for the guys by an abandoned store. After a little while she noticed a familiar fluffy haired teen. 

She whistled quietly, a signal that they were both in the same place at home. The smaller boy looked over and whistled back. Slowly and carefully approaching her with a wide smile on his face. 

“Racc.” She mumbled out and nodded. “Been a while, huh?” 

The boy spoke. “Oh shut up, Carson’s kept me busy recently.” He ruffled his tatted and messy hair. 

Bordie looked over and noticed his weight, looking sadly at his stomach, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small cake bar she snagged from a store. The happy look on her face dropped as she noticed Ezra’s face light up. 

The two shared a look, a nod from Bordie following as she watched Ezra gently take it, scoffing it down quickly. 

They shared small conversations about nothing, catching up and discussing the hellish life they had to now deal with. Soon, the topic of Ezra’s weight came up, she poked at the fairly prominent ribs, making Ezra giggle slightly. 

“Finding food’s been hard.. last time we ate Carson got food poisoning and I was _terrified_. But I’ll be fine, I’ll eat soon.” There was a false hope in his eyes, a broken hearted hope. 

Bordie couldn’t help but grab Ezra and give him a hug, shaking her head and huffing into his shoulder. Racc defeatedly hugged back, smiling and saying he’d be fine. 


	46. Kick me while I’m down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk in the woods, walking, walking, walking.

The leaves rustled in the trees, the more muscular man taking a sharp breath. His fingers curled around a branch on the ground, pulling it up and swinging it at a nearby oak tree. 

“Why’d you do that?” Matt curiously asked, eye darting between his head and the branch. 

The other just shrugged, smiling at Matt and continuing on his way. 

* * *

 

It had been about an hour, to the fault of the winter season it was starting to get dark already, neither really trusted the dark anymore.

“Nick.. we should head back..” Matt quietly suggested, mentally slapping himself for using the other man’s actual name.

Kugo didn’t care however, it was just Matt’s “Eric” response acting up. He turned swiftly and gave Matt a light smile. “Alright, I know the way back.” He pointed to a trail of sticks, stones and other things he left along the way.

An amused sigh mixed with a soft chuckle left Matt’s mouth, his signature rounded V smile being contagious and making Nick smirk slightly.

The two trudged along the trail, finding themselves in more conversation than before, now that they weren’t so based on a goal they truly had time to speak.

It went from casual conversation, to small talk, to just jokes. It was like a video that actually had a point, and no gameplay. Both were.. happy.. in a sense. 

* * *

That didn’t last long, a booming roar could be heard as a huge mutant grabbed Matt by the throat, a strangled scream leaving the thinner man. 

Its huge claws tore rips into Matt’s red plaid shirt, making him yell once again. Kugo stumbled back, the fear that struck him keeping him still for a moment. 

After Matt’s many almost unintelligible begs for him to do something, Nick finally killed the thing, tearing Matt’s heaving and limp body away from it. 

“Are-are you okay? How much did it hurt you? Are you alright?” Nick desperately rambled, inspecting Matt’s wounds. 

Matt slowly heaved out that he was okay, sputtering every so often as he coughed up blood, sighing out curses. 

Nearly dead, Matt and Kugo slowly limping back, the talk ceasing aside from brief checks that either were doing okay..

They weren’t as fine as they let on, but I guess they were alright. 

 


	47. What you could call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the homes of everyone so far, the goings on have been tame.

The door to the building creaked open, Jay’s cat scuttling over to Bordie and head butting her leg in a form of greeting. She leaned down to pet the fluffy little animal and waved at Kugo to join her. 

A wide smile spread across his face as he pet the cat for a moment, continuing on to the stairs so he could head back to his own apartment and greet Baz. 

It wasn’t like the animals were being neglected, in fact each had their own separate room, fancy auto feeder, and a ton of fresh water to keep them hydrated. A small break from home couldn’t hurt them at all. 

As expected, when the door opened Baz ran straight to Nick, circling around his legs before barking as a signal that he wanted attention. 

Nick picked the corgi up in his arms, nuzzling his face into the soft fur. He walked into the empty room and shut the door behind him, just staring down at Baz with a wide smile and giggling happily at every little bark or yip. 

* * *

 

Bordie’s pets were just as excited to see her, when she entered her home she noticed her phone had received a few messages from Anna about the electricity returning, along with the WiFi. 

At last she replied to the messages, smiling at all of Anna’s little emotes, such as “owo, uwu, :0, :3” and other pure little faces. 

Their conversations were always much brighter, as if they were a conscious attempt to forget what was going on outside. But as much as death and destruction roamed the streets, they were happy together. 

Texting slowly transitioned calls, just talking as they went about their day, showing each other random things they’d found on walks. 

At one point, Anna asked about Jay, Bordie replying Matt had mentioned them on their quest to get electricity. He was gladly alive, which meant Anna could have one of her best friends back. 

They would talk from dusk til dawn, Anna would talk about the things she saw, seeming like she wasn’t as affected as everyone else. Maybe she had some healthy coping mechanism, or maybe Bordie was that coping mechanism. 

* * *

Matt’s welcome home was more concerning than anything. There was a huge chance he may have been bitten and instead of a dramatic hug from the engaged couple he got laid up in bed and was treated with any prescription drugs and painkillers they all thought would help. 

The American nuzzled his head into Toby’s chest and smiled, quietly repeating that he was fine. In his mind he was perfectly fine, just a scratch.

_Just a scratch._

In Toby’s head it was more than a scratch. It could’ve been anything, and he was way less than ready to let go of Matt. So his damn best to keep his lover, his lifeline, his everything alive started then. 

But after all, there’s no telling until after the possible effects set in. 


	48. Real hurt/comfort hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is sore, sad and very tired. Toby’s trying his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I keep working on other stuff I’m sorry I promise to do at least one every two weeks heheh

 

Hissing as the disinfect hit the skin of his neck, Matt turned to look at Toby, asking when this would be over. The kiwi shrugged, replying that those were the last of the wounds he needed to treat.

His clawed shirts hung over his dresser, reminding him of the attack that left him laid up like a useless bastard. It’s huge, almost metal feeling, knife-like claws went through both of his shirts and straight into his skin. Other massive hand curled around his throat as he would attempt to wriggle free.

A deep sigh left his chapped lips as he reminded himself of how his breath was cut off, a small gasp followed, as though it was happening again.

“Easy there princess.” The other smiled, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. He grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Matt.

“I’m fine.” It was near growled, not wanting to seem needy even if he required the attention.

The drink was downed in about thirty seconds, panting as he pulled the bottle away from his sore and swollen lips. Glancing over to Toby, he smiled and waved his hand down so he would come closer. Toby did as he was motioned to do, earning a kiss on the cheek and a quiet whisper of “I love you”, Toby just nodded, announcing he’s leaving the room to help the guys with stuff. 

* * *

Something a little unexpected but very appreciated happened later that day, Nick, along with Bordie and Racc, had come over to give Matt and the other misfits a little care package. 

It wasn’t much but they all appreciated it, there was more general stuff like food, weapons and supplies. However there was also a little personal gift for everyone. 

Toby’s gift was a pair of boots Bordie found that reminded her of him. Matt’s an almost new plaid shirt that looked identical to the one he had before he got attacked. Swagger received a small porcelain butterfly statuette. Jay’s a soft stuffed tiger toy that seemed to be holding a removable stuffed ice cream cone. Mason’s gift was a throw blanket that seemed to have the same pattern as Swagger’s butterfly. Fitz had gotten a long sleeve white button up of which he appreciated very much as all his white shirts had been ruined by blood and other muck.

 Nick spent a lot of time looking over Matt’s wounds with Toby while they were there, showing off a few old ones as an example of the fact he knew how to to treat them. Bordie and Ezra spent more time talking to the others, Bordie telling tales of the great adventure to find electricity.

 The amount of appreciation the misfits had for their little “& co” was beyond infinite, they’d be lost without any of their friends. 


	49. Make it or break it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s state has gotten worse, his health has become unpredictable. Nothing was working.   
> So Matt writes in a notebook, documenting the worse and better days of his health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The log section is all in Matt’s point of view btw!

They all knew one of them was going to die eventually, no one suspected it to most likely be Matt.

The American was basically banging his fist on death’s door, getting weaker by the minute.

Vivian had considered a mercy killing of sorts, to just shoot him instead of seeing him in pain.

Toby almost agreed. In fact, he agreed the day before Matt’s health started improving.

Matt somehow got better in just a night. No more clawing and gripping at sheets in pain, no more fearful babbling as he saw things out of the corners of his eyes.

However, he was more sluggish, he didn’t talk much. He was quieter. Every so often his breathing would get rapid and he’d yell out of nowhere but living with Mason that kinda stuff was common.

* * *

 Matt seemed better, a little off and way more possessive over Toby, but better nonetheless. Yet Vivian remained nervous. 

In fact, he took over when it came to taking care of Matt. 

The taller’s tongue had become long, pointed and slick with faintly silver coloured saliva, his skin rough and scaly. 

“Do you remember what the mutant _felt_ like?” He asked, examining Matt’s hands. 

“Sorta like a lizard? But not really?” 

Swagger was immediately more nervous. “What’s the chances you’ve been infected?” 

The wounds were deep, especially at first when they oozed with a green venomous substance. Matt shuddered as he thought back. “... really high.” 

They both went silent for a moment, a sickly mix of green grey and brown meeting chocolate brown as they looked to each other for a response. 

The older spoke up. “I’ll give you a month, if you aren’t mutated any more by then then I’ll assume this is just a little sickness.” 

Matt just nodded, thinking to himself;  _a month, a month to be better, for yourself, for the guys, for Toby.._

 

* * *

_Matt’s log, day one:_

_Writing in this thing is difficult as all hell, my hands are killing, I’ve been vomiting all day, I hope to god this goes okay. I wanna be better for Toby._

_I’ve noticed my rough as fuck skin is like Swagger’s, but he hasn’t been attacked, then again he’s been like this for almost a year now, who cares._

_Sometimes Fitz comes in my room and sits with me, he doesn’t do much but sometimes we talk. I think he’s worried about me._

* * *

 

_Matt’s log, day seven:_

_I’m not better, not in the slightest. Toby’s terrified. Swagger’s been asking about weird stuff too._

_Everything hurts, I’m getting Mason to write this. Kill me already._

_I need to be better, I’m engaged to Toby I have to be better._

* * *

 

_Matt’s log, day 15:_

_I can hardly speak, it’s coming out as growls and groans, my fingernails are sharper than usual, the cut in my arm is going green and leaking again._

_My eyes have gone grey, Swagger’s already got the gun ready. I’m either dead or I’m dying. I hate this. I’m not getting better._

_I’m sorry Toby._

 

 

 


	50. Go out with a bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don’t have a good desc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long, I’ve been rewriting this chapter nearly everyday and struggling to get it just right every time. Thank you for supporting me, I hope to get the later chapters sooner.

The day had come quicker than expected, what would come to be known as Matt’s execution. 

Said man had been infected by a mutant a month and a half prior, leaving both his friends and his partner afraid of what was to come next. 

Matt was the strongest, he could be known as their leader. He was the most mentally stable, emotionally strong and confident out of the six. 

Not one of them expected to see him this way. Laid up in bed, half mutated, dislocated jaw with a huge slobbery tongue with silver-tinted saliva dripping down. Or the horns that poked out from underneath his hair, or the skin that withered away to reveal large ugly scales. 

He wasn’t frightening to look at, maybe a little shocking, but every time his friends would see him an air of depression would arise. 

Looking at the flesh where the scales ripped through it revealed a dark coat of dried blood. Every single time Toby was faced with him he’d have to leave the room for a moment. It wasn’t believable. 

Still, day after day, the mutations worsened. 

Matt’s health worsened. 

Yet, Matt’s hands still found their way to Toby’s face, holding him. It was clear that Matt was still there, but they had to let him go like this. Or else they would all suffer the same fate. 

Toby and Matt’s last day together wasn’t big or exciting, instead Toby had just lay beside his half mutated partner and watched Netflix on his phone with him. 

Not one of them wanted to acknowledge what would have to come later that day. But soon they’d have to face the music. 

————

The only other person in the room was Swagger, he felt a desperate need to be there. He wasn’t too sure why, but he had to. 

Toby was just waiting it out, seeing how long he could go without finally.. letting go. 

Suffering in his bed, still laid up like he had been for almost two months now, was Matt. 

The couple’s eyes met, Toby getting on his knees and taking Matt’s hand. It was romantic in a sense, to be in love through the thick and thin. To be in love while close to death. 

“Oh Matt..” tears started to slowly fall down Toby’s soft cheeks. “I can’t believe I’m going to lose you..” 

He heard the American growl softly in response. Toby wasn’t sure what Matt said, he wasn’t even sure if he understood him anymore. But they had to be together. 

“In wedding vows people always say something about death and how it pretty much voids the marriage but..” Toby wasn’t sure if he could finish his sentence “but death can’t part us, love, you’ll just have to wait until I can join you. And darling, we’ll go out with a bang.”

The gun was to Matt’s head quicker than either of them planned, tears rolling down Toby’s cheeks as his hand shook. The barrel was to the centre of Matt’s forehead, right in the middle of the horns protruding from his hair. 

A loud  bang  echoed through the room. 

The blood was green, sticky and it coated the walls horribly. 

Toby was still on his knees, sobbing, still smiling slightly as he held Matt’s hand. 

The lifeless body was disgusting, ugly. 

“Toby..?” Vivian spoke up for the first time in about twenty minutes. “You alright buddy?”

He only got a glare from Toby. Of course he appreciated the sentiment but it still bothered him being asked a question with such an obvious answer.

That was the last they’d ever see of Matt. 


End file.
